Vacation to Atlantis
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: When 24 of the 765 Production Idols go on a trip to the Bahamas for a three-day spring vacation, they spend time at the Atlantis Resort with a special guest, Koito Minase. In the meantime, Makoto, Iori and Hibiki have some adventures together, along with their friends, romance with their loved ones, and enchantment that awaits for them. Rated T for intimacy and romance.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

**The first of a planned IdolMaster vacation original fanfic series, where idols from 765 Production (IdolMaster and Million Live!) take a vacation to the Bahamas in Atlantis Resort for spring vacation. This first installment takes place in late April 2019, also around the time of Avengers: Endgame's release. The Shiny Festa theme is referenced in the story.**

**The story will be five chapters long (a prologue and epilogue included), will have exciting parts of the story that features fun, laughter, celebration and romance; and will have references to Oscar 2019 contenders (Black Panther, BlacKkKlansman, Bohemian Rhapsody, The Favourite, First Man, Green Book (which just won Best Picture), If Beale Street Could Talk, Roma, A Star is Born and Vice), and several hints of The Angry Birds Movie. A character from Myriad Colors Phantom World will be a guest star to the story, who will fall in love with one of the idols.**

**There will also be several cameos of anime couples (some yuri and one yaoi ships) from other anime shows.**

**Rated T for romantic intimacies and minor implied love. I also have plans for a sequel (with a few female Voltron: Legendary Defender characters) once I finish this story.**

**This chapter will focus on the idols travelling to the Bahamas in the plane. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. ****Enjoy. :)**

**Character Cast**

**Makoto Kikuchi  
Iori Minase  
Hibiki Ganaha  
Takane Shijou  
****Haruka Amami****  
Miki Hoshii  
Ayumu Maihama  
The Futami Twins (Ami & Mami)  
Chihaya Kisaragi  
Yukiho Hagiwara  
Yayoi Takatsuki  
Azusa Miura  
Hinata Kinoshita  
Mirai Kasuga  
Karen Shinomiya  
Emily Stewart  
with Koito Minase  
and Julia**

* * *

**A-1 Pictures and Kyoto Animation presents...  
A Christopher Spielberg fanfiction...**

**Vacation to Atlantis**

**PROLOGUE**

**APRIL 24**

That morning at 10:00 AM, members of the 765 Production Idol group (even some from Million Live!), consisting of 24 of the 45 idols including Makoto, Iori, Hibiki, Miki, Takane, Ami & Mami Futami, Haruka, Chihaya, Yukiho, Yayoi, Azusa, Ayumu, Karen S., Hinata, Mirai, Konomi, Kotoha, Tamaki, Arisa, Elena, Tomoka, Emily and Julia, have been booked a three-day spring vacation to the Bahamas due to their concert successes, and all expenses paid, by the staff (although Iori paid off her fees for the trip nevertheless).

That day of their departure, the producer and 21 of the other idols escorted their 24 idol friends to the Tokyo airport terminal to use their airline tickets, where they all said their goodbyes to them before they went in the jet bridge. The other idols, including Ritsuko, Sayoko, Anna, Serika, Reika, Umi, Minako, Noriko, Akane, Subaru, Mizuki, Rio, Nao, Kana, Shizuka, Iku, Fuka, Megumi, Momoko, Matsuri and Miya, also said goodbye to the other half of their friends departing.

All the 21 idols travelling had all their passports prepared, they've gotten the vaccines required for the destination beforehand, gotten the clothing suitable for the vacation (including swimsuits and such), and readied the paperwork to prove their all-expense-paid vacation at the resort they'll be staying.

* * *

The plane they'll be boarding for the trip to the Bahamas, is Japan Airlines JAL 777-300ER, Premium Economy.

Once the 24 idols went inside the plane to the premium economy section, they put their belongings in the luggage compartments (a few of their instruments they've brought are safe in the plane's storage unit) and then they all took their seats.

In the first row of the economy section, Makoto and Miki sat on the middle with Hibiki and Iori, while Takane and Haruka sat on the left and Chihaya and Yukiho sat on the right; in the second row Ayumu, Julia, Karen S. and Emily sat on the middle while Hinata and Mirai sat on the left while Yayoi and Azusa sat on the right side; and the third row has Konomi and Kotoha sitting on the left side, the Futami twins sitting on the right, and all Tamaki, Arisa, Elena, Tomoka sitting in the middle of the third row, while many other passengers enter the airplane and took the rest of the seats.

Makoto relaxed, "Ah, the perks of vacationing. Luxury, fun and sunshine are all waiting for us in the Bahamas. Hopefully, it must be 10 times as better than Vacation Island! And we're all happy to be going there for spring vacation thanks to our Producer.", the last sentence in utter excitement.

"Miki cannot wait to go to the Bahamas, especially with my lovely and handsome Makoto-chan!", Miki said.

Makoto honestly told her, "Even though we all haven't seen what we're staying, but some things we do know they have there, are beaches, the sea and majestic views."

"They better have some delicacies and desserts there. We like to try the cuisine there.", Hibiki favored.

Iori says, "First of all, it was okay that I was able to afford my airline ticket, because my family is rich. And second, I bet it'll be great if I want to experience the wonders of the Bahamas first-hand.", giggling although the last portion of her sentence was bragging.

"Please don't be prideful of yourself.", Haruka told Iori, the latter glaring at her, "Just be happy that we're all there to have a good time."

Julia yelled from the sixth row's right side, "Or better yet, we're going to get LIT!", everyone laughing but her , "And yes, I've seen a bit of the resort we're going to be staying at, and it does quite look luxurious."

Yukiho said, "The good news is this flight has comfy seats, nice service, and our exprenses are paid off by our production staff team!"

"The bad news is, though, the trip is going to take 16 hours to get there.", Chihaya said the cons, "And some uncomfortable ear pressure for a few of us."

Azusa says, "And we have movies to watch on these devices, airline food and-", but stops as she sees Yayoi using her Nintendo Switch playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, "What's your Nintendo Switch doing here?"

"Didn't you guys remember? I can bring this console anywhere I go. If it's okay with you guys, maybe you can play?", Yayoi sweetly smiled, offering Azusa or the rest of her friends a chance to play the Switch.

Makoto and Miki both said, "No thanks."

"Now that you've mentioned it, Yayoi, I also brought my Nintendo Switch too.", Tamaki stated.

Arisa added, "I also brought my new Nintendo 3DS."

"And my iPad.", Kotoha included, "I was going to watch the whole season of Unnatural, but we'll put our small devices on Airplane Mode for safe measures."

Azusa decided, "Alright, we're gonna stick with movies together then while you play, just as long as if it's put to Airplane Mode."

"Okay, then!", Yayoi said, as she, Tamaki, Arisa and Kotoha put their devices to airplane mode and switch them off for now.

Hinata questioned, "What kind of movies do they have here, Makoto?"

"We're checking now.", Makoto splendidly said, checking the movie selection on her portable video screen, "Let's see. Hmm...Mortal Engines, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, The Mule, Aquaman, Bumblebee, Mary Poppins Returns, Welcome to Marwen, Escape Room, Glass, The Kid Who Would Be King, The Upside, Vice, Dragon Ball Super: Broly... This has all the latest releases from January and earlier in December 2018! Good selection."

Miki smiled, "Let's hope they have some classics, like Oscar-worthy films!"

"Right.", Iori said, "I still can't believe that awful Will Ferrell movie Holmes & Watson is one of the movies featured too. I heard it's one of the most insignificantly worst films of 2018.", distastefully, "I rather watch something else than that."

Ami & Mami Futami said, "Like Infinity War?", as the two search the movie classics, "They have it, did you know?"

"Oh, you must stop!", triggered Iori mildly, "That movie devestated all of us because of the ending!"

Haruka comforted Iori, "Cheer up, Iori. Endgame is coming to theatres shortly later this week. Even though tonight and tomorrow's screenings are being fully booked, maybe we could catch a screening in the Bahamas if possible?"

"And besides, some of our favourite superheroes won't be dusted forever.", Makoto compassioned.

Miki agrees, "Because the remaining Avengers are gonna save us all!"

"We hope.", Mirai hoped.

Elena ensured, "Let's also hope we don't hear OR see any spoilers until after we've all seen it, like how Dark Phoenix did before it's release having to do with...Mystique...?"

"Don't bring that up, I wanna save my experience for the release in June.", warned Iori.

Arisa volunteered, "I'll be happy to watch Holmes & Watson. Looks cool."

"Ugh!", Iori groaned when hearing about the awful comedy film, as they suddenly then heard an announcement from the airplane's captain;

_**Good morning, passengers. Welcome onboard to Japan Airlines' JAL 777-300ER, we'll be travelling en route to Nassau, Bahamas for a roughly 17-hour flight. All aisles and exits should be cleared, and all carry-on items should be safely placed in the compartments above you or underneath your seat. I would like to advise you to turn your electronic devices to Airplane Mode, as devices without Airplane Mode could intefere with the airplane's communication and navigational systems by emitting radio waves. Large devices like laptops must be stowed and placed in the luggage compartment as well. We ask that you all fasten your seatbelts because we will be taking off expectedly in the air shortly in approximately five minutes. Your seats and table trays must be in the upright position during takeoff. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of this flight. Thank you for choosing JAL, Japan Airlines. Enjoy your flight.**_

Hibiki chuckled, "This is it, girls! Our last minutes here before we depart to sweet, sweet relaxation! Even Hamazou's going to enjoy the trip!"

"Although Tokyo is still our home to us, it pays big time to spend some time around the world every once in a while.", Takane mentioned.

Iori dazzled, "We're going to live like queens, we're going to eat like queens, and best of all, we're gonna celebrate like queens.", petting her stuffed rabbit, "Isn't that right, Charles Donatello the 18th?"

"Donut-tello?", Yayoi supposed from the third row to Iori.

The rich idol told her, "I told you before, stop calling him a donut! He's not even a Ninja Turtle like in the cartoons. Just remember to call him Usa-chan like before. But...thank you. For noticing."

"Donut mention it.", sweetly said Yayoi, giggling to her joke, "But seriously, you're welcome, my friend."

Julia noticed the JAL airline safety video started playing on every video screen, and said, "Hey! The airline safety video's about to start! Let's go!"

"I just love travelling in airplanes. I remembered watching this video since I was very young!", nostalgically said Emily, laying her head on Julia's shoulder.

The JAL's airline safety video then demonstrated instructions and rules for the duration of the flight, such as seatbelt safety, electronic devices, lavatories, turbulence, smoking, baggage storage, emergency exits and leaflets, oxygen masks, impact safety, life vests, and evacuation, before the video ends by notifying the passengers to have a good flight.

Makoto and all the other idols and passengers then felt the plane starting to move, as Haruka opens the window porthole to see the plane exiting from the jet bridge area, the jet bridge having detached since all the passengers have all came in time.

"Be prepared.", excites Makoto to all her Idol friends.

The plane then started going onto the freeway, which the 24 idols anticipate the takeoff.

Once the plane went straight on the freeway, it started accelerating speed that the idols braced.

Miki and Hibiki panted in intensity as they felt the speed becoming faster. Julia and Ayumu's clutched to their armrests trying to calm themselves. The Futami Twins felt their seats Iori and Haruka started to sweat in tension. Makoto felt the speed increasing and braced harder.

Noticing Miki was feeling afraid of the takeoff, Makoto then puts her hand on top of Miki's on the armrest to comfort her.

They look at each other in surprise, and blushed not that the two were safe together.

The plane then finally took off, leaving the freeway, the airport and into the skies, leaving Tokyo.

"We're- We're finally in the air...", adventurously said Konomi, opening her porthole to see the view of Tokyo, rising more attitude into the atmosphere.

Hibiki smiled, "It looks so peaceful when it's high up..."

"Yeah. WAY up high.", said Makoto.

Miki mentioned, "Miki loves travelling when it comes to planes!"

"Uh...guys? I think my ear's starting to build up air...", Tomoka said, putting a finger in her ear to try unblocking the pressure building up as they were going higher in altitude due to the flight.

Yukiho noticed as she felt her ears building up air pressure, "Mine too.", the same going for Yayoi, Chihaya, Haruka, Mirai, Tamaki and Kotoha.

"It's normal, because the plane is going higher. Don't panic. I know it's going to take a 16-hour flight, but you just need to get used to it. The only thing you gotta do in order for it to not become severe; don't sleep during takeoff or landing.", instructed Makoto, "Has anyone slept just now?"

The other 23 idols all said in unison, "No."

"Good. And another tip, USE ear plugs during take-off and one hour before landing to avoid ear pressure, only when it reaches maximum altitude.", Makoto calmed, taking her earplugs off with the other idols (except Yukiho, Tomoka, Yayoi, Chihaya, Haruka, Mirai, Tamaki and Kotoha), "Now, if we all excuse each other, we're gonna play some movies for each of us to watch."

Miki cutely asked her girlfriend, "Makoto-chan, Miki was wondering if you'd would play Mary Poppins Returns for me."

"I love to. Anything for my princess. I was also thinking of seeing Aquaman again.", charmed Makoto, holding hands with Miki as her significant girlfriend giggled.

As the idols cheered, further at the last row of the economy section, there was someone no one had noticed, who took a seat in the middle before the idols have arrived at the plane earlier.

It was a beautiful masculine girl, who is a tomboy with short magenta hair and magenta-pinkish eyes, wearing headphones to the airline music. She sported a yellow star hair clip on the left side of her hair, and wore a masculine suit and tie covered with a white green-headlined coat.

Her name was Koito Minase.

* * *

And so, when they start their trip to the Bahamas, Makoto and Miki watch Mary Poppins Returns and the IMAX version of Aquaman together, Iori was busy watching one of the movie classics in the airline, The Favourite; Hibiki was watching another movie classic, Call Me By Your Name; Yayoi and Tamaki were playing on their Nintendo Switches, respectively playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe, Arisa was on her Nintendo 3DS playing New Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario 3D Land and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D, Hinata and Mirai together watch The Upside, Takane was watching the independent romantic drama Lovesong, Kotoha was busy watching the Japanese series Unnatural on her iPad, Elena and Tomoka both watch Bumblebee, the Futami twins watch Escape Room, and the rest either watched movies or played games on the airline's entertainment software.

Around that hour, the flight attendants served the passengers, including the idols, their lunch. Makoto and Miki both ordered Salmon with cereals rice, Hibiki and Iori had pork cutlet curry, Azumu and Karen had Bekko, Julia and Emily had Chicken Adobo, and the others had selected their lunches, with ice cream for desert. About 30-45 minutes later, they've finished their lunch and resumed back to watching/playing movies or games.

At one point when Iori finished watching The Favourite and then decides to watch Pitch Perfect 3 another hour later (nearly 1:00 PM from where they live), Iori then suddenly felt her stomach growl even though she already ate.

"Uh, excuse me, Makoto, Miki, Hibiki, guys. I'm gonna go use the lavatory, must be because of the lunch I had.", apologized Iori.

Makoto and Miki smile, "Don't worry about that!", who were almost finishing Mary Poppins Returns.

"Take your time.", Hibiki waved at Iori, the latter then proceeding to go.

But when she almost passed the premium economy section, she then notices the magenta-haired girl sitting in the last row eating Soba noodles, with no one else sitting beside her.

Iori's heart skipped a beat. She gasped under her breath, looking at how handsomely beautiful she was. Her hair was vibrant, her outfit's masculinity, her eyes...

The idol's eyes widen. Her heart was beating. Passion was lingering in her soul.

'_I think I'm in love..._', Iori thought.

Iori then turns around to walk back to her friends to have a talk, but not before the magenta-haired girl, Koito, looked up and saw her.

Koito's heart too skipped a heart. She felt speechless at how beautiful she was. Her eyes, her hair, her dress...

'_I'm in love..._', Koito thought to herself.

The idol girl walks back to where Makoto, Miki and Hibiki, asking, "Mind if I switch seats?", turning off the Pitch Perfect 3 movie she was watching (right after the opening title).

* * *

After Iori had used the lavatory, she then moved to the last row of the premium economy section, who then sat next to the unaware Koito Minase (moving the additional airplane kit aside on the other seat), listening to the airline movie, Black Panther, with her headphones.

Iori and Koito, for some reason, were both blushing, once they saw each other for a second. They both didn't know what to speak to each other next but to greet first.

"Hi..."

"Hi."

"Uh...what's your name?", Iori asked her, blushing as the other girl removed her headphones, unfazed.

"Name's Koito Minase. Yours?"

The idol was surprised to hear her last name. She has the same surname she has.

"Iori Minase. I'm an idol from 765 Production."

The magenta-haired girl complimented, "Happy to hear someone having the same surname. Nice to meet you.", as they continued their conversation.

"Where are you heading to?"

"The Bahamas."

"So are we! The 24 of us idols are gonna spend three days there for spring vacation."

"Nice, huh? I just recently won vacation sweepstakes for two to the Bahamas resort two days earlier. I tried asking my friends if they would come with me, but they said no. So I have a spare just in case, I guess.", Koito told Iori.

The idol replied, "Oh. Well, maybe if that's the case...I could help with that?", but Koito did not answer, focusing on the Black Panther movie with her headphones back on.

Iori felt saddened that their first meeting wasn't going to bode well between them, as she hugged her stuffed bunny doll Charles Donatello the 18th.

"What's that you got there?", the masculine girl wondered to Iori, about the stuffed bunny doll the cute idol was holding.

Iori said, fixing her hair, "Oh, him? It's my bunny doll Charles Donatello the 18th. Or you could call him Usa-chan. He's my favourite out of all the dolls I own."

Koito blushed again, as she thought to herself that Iori is cute, watching her put her stuffed bunny toy in the pocket cutely.

"I had a doll like that once.", recounted Koito.

Iori smiled, "Really?"

"No. Because I lost it, sadly."

"Oh. Okay.", answered Iori.

She looked at the entertainment screen, and her eyes trace around at all the features (even though she originally sat on the front row this flight), as she reclined the seat relaxingly, who then charges her phone with the USB drive, and turns on the entertainment system to watch a bit more of Pitch Perfect 3.

"Wow...this plane has everything. Almost.", Iori spoke to Koito, looking at each other, "Don't you think so?"

Koito dazed off dreamily, saying, "I...think so...", as we zoom into her eye, going into her imagination.

* * *

In Koito's imagination, she imagined herself on the beaches of the Bahamas, spending their romantic time together during the sunset. In the amidst of the romance, the Carpenters' song Close to You was heard.

**Why do birds suddenly disappear...everytime you are near...just like me, they long to be, close to you...**

The next part of Koito's imagination, shows Koito wearing a tuxedo while Iori wore a gown, the former giving cheers with their glasses and saying, "En'chante.", drinking in unison, "It's excellent, m'dear."

**Why do stars fall down from the sky...everytime you walk by...just like me, they long to be, close to you...**

We then experience Koito imagine herself dancing elegantly with Iori, together swiftly and slowly waltzing around the dance floor under the light of a thousand stars.

**Just like me...they long to be...close to you...**

The two happily laugh together as they rolled across the sand, barefoot. The last part imagines Koito and Iori sitting on the sand together in the reflection of the moon, slowly coming closer and closer for their moment...

**Close to you...**

* * *

We zoom out of Koito's eye, exiting her imagination, as the magenta-haired girl giggled in enjoyment, due to both her imagination and the Pitch Perfect 3 movie Iori was watching.

Iori giggled cutely too when Koito laughed happily, the two unknowingly holding hands together on the armrest.

Julia groaned from the third row, trying to watch the movie A Star is Born with her girlfriend Emily, as she was being distracted by both Iori and Koito giggling in the back row.

"Hold on a sec.", excused Julia to Emily, the punk rocker idol then looking behind her seat and saying, "Would it be okay if you be-", but she stop midway through.

Julia sees both Iori and Koito together in the last row, the former having changed her seat, and caught a glimpse of them holding hands.

"...quiet?", slowed Julia as she sunk back into her seat.

Koito asked Iori, "Who was that?"

"She's one of my friends. Julia's the name, but no surname.", described Iori, "Hopefully she didn't see us for long."

Koito said, "I think so too," as a moment of silence happens between the two, "So...you want to watch A Quiet Place with me?"

"Sure!", sweetly said Iori, as Koito then plays the movie.

Julia, during the time, turns back around to watch A Star is Born beside Emily, with a shocked look.

Emily kindly questions, "What's the matter, Julia?"

"I don't know how to say this, but...", Julia said, before whispering in her ear.

Emily then whispered to Karen, who whispers to Ayumu.

"Wait...Iori is who someone?", silently said Ayumu to Karen, Emily and Julia, who all nod.

The pink-orange-streaked-haired idol then hummed to herself decidedly, who then smirks momentarily and chuckles quietly.

"She's in love, huh?", silently told Ayumu, humming interestingly.

Karen and Emily provoke, "No!", with shocked expressions whilst quietly, "Maybe she is."

"We'll tell the others once we arrive.", Julia planned, "Save the best moments to come."

Ayumu hummed melodically, "You didn't deny it.", chuckling in happiness as she continues watching The Kid Who Would Be King with Karen.

* * *

Back at the front row of the Premium Economy section, Takane was now sitting with Hibiki, Makoto and Miki, the latter two now watching the IMAX version of Aquaman. Hibiki and Takane were unbeknownstly watching the same movie La La Land.

"Miki wonders why Iori chose to sit somewhere else. Was she looking for a better view of outside or something?", Miki asked Makoto.

The other said, "Maybe it was.", watching the IMAX version of Aquaman still, "It's already been over 30 minutes since Orm's evil henchmen first met with David, and the aspect ratio is still in IMAX! The scenes where Arthur and Mera go to Atlantis, freakin' amazing.", shrugging, "IMAX is my new favorite format."

But all of a sudden, all the premium economy's entertainment screens turn off.

"What's happening? Why are all the screens off?", Makoto bravely said.

The other idols were confused and questioned, although Yayoi, Tamaki, Arisa and Kotoha were playing on their video games and/or iPad.

Iori held onto Koito's arm in comfort as the other notices.

An announcement from the captain was heard;

_**Good afternoon, passengers. Do not worry about the entertainment systems, they're fine. For all of you in the Premium Economy section, we will be playing a special screening of Avengers: Infinity War on every passenger screen, except the front row due to it being shown on screen, in honorable promotion of the highly-anticipated Avengers: Endgame this weekend. Those who are in regular Economy, Business or First Classe sections can still play the film on their devices. All electronic entertainment systems will be turned off until the movie ends. Please enjoy this feature presentation.**_

"Infinity War? We all remember seeing that movie in IMAX!", Makoto and Miki shouted in excitement, "We love it!"

Iori said at the back to Koito, "I hate the ending."

"So do I.", the magenta-haired girl sarcastically followed.

The idol softens her hair and thought to herself sighing, '_We have little much in common._'

"But let's take this time now and watch it again. Endgame's coming out anyway.", Koito said to her, making Iori smile.

The movie Avengers: Infinity War starts playing, which was the IMAX version (the fact that it was filmed entirely in IMAX), that everyone was astonished by it since the first shot of Marvel Stud10s.

**WARNING: This part features MAJOR Avengers: Infinity War spoilers.**** I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. This is only a recap of the movie while the 24 idols react and see the movie (along with Koito Minase). (I DON'T OWN ANYTHING).**

For the onset of the entire movie (from 1:45 to 4:10 PM) in a time lapse fashion, the passengers in the Premium Economy section re-experienced the IMAX version of Avengers: Infinity War, and the idol's hearts were pounding (also including Koito) when they saw Thanos on-screen (when he gained the Power and Space Stones for his Infinity Gauntlet), all screaming in horror when Heimdall and Loki died by Thanos. Later on throughout the movie, Makoto and Miki cheer when the movie's title came up; then the idols would laugh to the gags and jokes throughout the film.

Everyone cheered when Spider-Man came on screen, and they loved the New York fight sequence where Iron Man (Tony Stark), Doctor Strange, Wong and Spider-Man (Peter Parker), while Bruce Banner struggles to turn back into the Hulk after losing to Thanos earlier, fought against Maw and Obsidian. They cheered once again when the Guardians of the Galaxy appeared in the next scene, where they find and met Thor. In the Edinburgh sequence where Vision and Scarlet Witch fight Proxima and Corvus, the idols cheered for the third time when they saw Captain America's entrance, Miki shrilling in excitement as he, Black Widow and Falcon helped the other two in the movie. After the following sequence with Gamora's backstory with Thanos, the idols were all speechless when they saw the part where Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax and Mantis go to Knowhere to find Thanos; but when Gamora seemingly killed Thanos, it was faked when the Mad Titan had already gotten the Reality Stone.

The 25 characters were all excited, afterwards when Cap, Black Widow, Falcon, Vision and Scarlet came back to the Avengers base with Rhodey and Bruce Banner, to see Wakanda, where the Black Panther himself, T'Challa, gave Bucky a new arm. Following the scene where Iron Man (Tony Stark) and Spider-Man (Peter Parker) help Doctor Strange defeat Maw, the passengers first were all amazed by the motion-capture performance of Josh Brolin's Thanos in the scene in which he talks to Gamora, then they were all shocked when they saw Nebula being tortured by her own father. They were paying attention hardly also when Thor, Rocket and Groot go to Nidavellir, meeting the giant dwarf Eitri in his aid to create a new hammer for Thor. Once again, they were all excited after Iron Man, Spider-Man and Doctor Strange crash-land in Titan, where they encountered Star-Lord, Drax and Mantis.

During the part where Thanos and Gamora arrive in Vormir (the location of the final Infinity Stone, the Soul Stone), the 24 idols gasped (except for Koito, instead much to her surprise) when Red Skull revealed himself as the Stonekeeper, then all 25 of them had cried when Thanos sacrifices Gamora for the final stone, mostly for Hibiki, who couldn't bear to see sad moments in movies (also counting Disney and Pixar for one). Hibiki then hugged herself in her seat trying to comfort herself, as she then seemed to drift into slumber, not waking up from the next battle sequence the others were watching. The scene after Cap and his allies return to Wakanda, the entire battle sequence (as well as Thor's amazing creation of Stormbreaker) was incredible for all the girls. They saw when Black Panther and his tribal allies, alongside Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Bruce in the Hulkbuster, and Okoye, prepare and all fight against the army of Outsiders invading in the battlefield of Wakanda, all while Thor, Rocket, Groot and Eitri construct Stormbreaker in an epic fashion.

In the portion where the heroes were being outnumbered in Wakanda, all the idols screamed loudly and cheerfully when Thor arrives with his Stormbreaker axe, alongside Rocket and Groot, helping the heroes and even Thor saying, "Bring me THANOS!", the idols happily chanting for Thor as the God of Thunder leapt and struck the enemies with his axe, all while Hibiki was still fast asleep despite the sound of the idols cheering and the movie playing. The battle of Titan however, was much more brutal as the idols quietened down. After Thanos and Doctor Strange's conversation, and the first half of the battle where The Master of the Mystic Arts, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Star-Lord, Drax, Mantis, and even Nebula (who had escaped earlier in the film) fight Thanos for the Infinity Gauntlet and almost had him, Makoto, Miki, and the others were shocked when Star-Lord was enraged at Thanos for learning that Gamora was killed, inadvertently letting the Mad Titan overpower them. All the girls were surprised and scared when Thanos even threw a moon towards Iron Man with the Space and Power Stones!

Back at Wakanda's battle as the passengers watch, the idols watched the scenes where Scarlet Witch joins in the battle, who teams with Black Widow and Okoye to fight and kill Proxima, while Bruce (in the Hulkbuster) helps defeat Obsidian and Thor almost slaughters all the Outsiders (even though some retreat). As Julia and Ayumu watch intensely at the movie with the others, they also saw when Corvus fights Vision and Captain America, the former killing the enemy. The idols' re-experience of the movie turned more devestating as they saw Thanos and Doctor Strange fight, the former eventually fighting Iron Man that ends up with the latter getting stabbed! The idols screamed in horror when they saw their beloved Avenger get injured, and were all distraught when Strange gives Thanos the Time Stone to spare Tony Stark's life, also giving the Avengers 4 title, "We're in the Endgame now."

The climax was when Thanos arrives in Wakanda and takes down most of the Avengers (Captain America, Falcon, Black Widow, Bruce Banner, Rocket, Groot, Okoye, War Machine and Black Panther), while Scarlet Witch makes the sacrifice to destroy Vision to prevent Thanos from getting the final stone for his gauntlet, the Mind Stone. But it only gotten worse, as Thanos uses the Time Stone to reverse time back to when Vision wasn't destroyed, and the Mad Titan gets the last Infinity Stone costing Vision's life! The idols (but Hibiki) gasp as they then saw Thanos complete his Infinity Gauntlet, but all cheer when Thor attacked Thanos with his Stormbreaker, wounding him. Hibiki, on the other hand watching the movie, had woken up drowsily, but not before she and the others saw the most traumatic part, as Thanos said; "You should've gone for the head..."

The snap.

Thanos snaps his fingers as the idols gasped, even shocking Hibiki. After the scene when Thanos meets the young version of Gamora in the Soulworld, his goal was completed. The heroes, such as Bucky, some Wakandan warriors, Black Panther, Groot, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Mantis, Drax, Star-Lord, Doctor Strange and most emotionally Spider-Man, have all been dusted from existence.

Seeing this part with the idols traumatized by this scene, had Hibiki crying again, depressed by this scene as she removes her seatbelt and walks over to the emergency exit, only pretending. Makoto, Iori and the others see Hibiki doing this, alerted into thinking she was gonna do something bad, and both Makoto and Iori get out of their seats and stop her from doing so, ending up with Hibiki landing on top of Makoto and Iori humorously, causing the idols (except Koito) to laugh. Excusing themselves, the three all go back to their seats, putting their seatbelts back on.

Then the idols watch the ending where Tony and Nebula remain on Titan, while Captain America, War Machine, Thor, Bruce Banner, Black Widow, Rocket, Okoye and a few others remained on Wakanda after half of the population had disintegrated. Then, Thanos would transport to a peaceful green planet, where he sits down and watches the sunrise of a grateful universe, ending the IMAX version of the movie. The credits rolled quickly, speeding up towards the post-credits scene at the very end. The idols were left in their seats shocked at the end of Infinity War, before they all clapped in applause.

During the credits, Makoto and Miki helped explain to Hibiki everything about what happened in the movie while she was asleep, despite seeing the movie a second time in the plane. When they saw the sole post-credits sequence leading up to Captain Marvel's reveal, they cheered once more, also ending the time lapse between 1:45 to 4:10 PM.

**End of Infinity War spoilers. My apologies.**

"Oh my. That was...the best Avengers ever!", Miki saddened before springing into happiness, "But the ending was tragic like the first time Miki, Makoto-chan and the others saw it. But Miki thinks there is still hope."

Makoto comforted her by kissing her on the lips, "Miki...Infinity War is only Part 1 of the whole story."

"When's Part 2, coming?", Mirai and Hinata ask cutely, raising their hands.

Ami & Mami anticipate, "Yeah, when's Endgame?"

"This weekend. Special screenings are tomorrow night. But sadly it's BOOKED in every theater in Tokyo for Thursday, Friday AND on Saturday!", Makoto confirmed.

Hibiki smoothly said, "We'll think of something. Maybe there's a special screening? Or a theater with enough seats for us in the Bahamas?"

"For sure.", Takane proved, "There is a theater there."

Yayoi rose her hand, "Then that means the movie may be there. We can't wait.", as the entertainment systems' screens turned back on, resuming their movies they were watching, "Oh boy! Your movies' back!"

"Back to Aquaman?", Makoto suggests, Miki saying the same thing back in passion, the two continuing to watch the remainder of Aquaman (IMAX version).

Iori groans in the last row beside Koito, "The ending gets to me."

"I know. You know what's a better movie for now?", Koito looked up the movie selection classics, "Roma."

The idol told back to her, "Okay.", agreeingly.

Hibiki and Takane continued watching La La Land separately, while the other idols go back to playing movies and/or games with their own entertainment devices (for Yayoi, Tamaki, Arisa and Kotoha). Iori and Koito had finished Pitch Perfect 3 and Black Panther respectively, and the two both watch the Oscar-winning masterpiece Roma together, even though it was on Netflix.

A few hours more pass. When it was 6:15 PM, dinner was served to the passengers, including the 24 idols and Koito.

The dinner Makoto and Miki had were soba noodles, while Hibiki and Takane ate burgers from the AIR series menu, Julia and Emily had yoshinoya meals, Ayumu and Karen had soup and noodles, and the others had selective meals they decide to eat different from lunch.

As Iori and Koito were watching the climax of Roma, their food arrives, consisting of udon noodles and sparkling natural spring water.

"There's your premium dinner meal you requested for two. Enjoy.", the stewardess said giving the two their meals.

Iori mentioned to Koito, "I never knew you ordered us both premium dinners."

"Part of the sweepstakes.", she replied, "Now, let's eat.", as she and Iori both ate together.

* * *

40 minutes later, everyone has eaten their dinners already, but their entertainment systems in the Premium Economy section switch off once again.

Iori facepalms, "Again?"

"Okay, who keeps turning off the entertainment systems?", asked Makoto, annoyed.

Another announcement comes up;

**Good evening, passengers. Hope your flight has been going very fun lately. We will be playing a nightly-screening double feature of Mortal Engines and Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. ****Again, the entertainment systems are fine and will be switched off until the movies are finished, like earlier's Avengers: Infinity War afternoon screening.**

"Okay, forget this; I'm gonna brush my teeth and sleep!", Hinata joked and went on her way to the lavatory.

Makoto planned, "We'll all brush our teeth at some point, everyone."

The captain continues his announcement;

**All screens will show both films but the front row due to the big screen in front. For those in regular Economy and both Business and First Classes, you'll still be able to play either movie at your own request without any problems. Now, please enjoy this double-feature presentation.**

"Two films in one?", Miki excites, "That totals up from 7:00 PM till...almost 11:00 PM!"

Hibiki hyped, "Come on, what are we waiting for? Let's watch it...and we'll brush our teeth eventually."

"Sounds good. Mortal Engines must be good, but the Spider-Verse...oh-ho-ho... I LOVE IT!", Makoto endured, "It even won an Oscar earlier this year!"

Haruka looked questioned, "Which one?"

"The Spider-Verse!", corrected Makoto, "Mortal Engines unfortunately wasn't good to critics, sadly. And it lost a lot of money. Spider-Man on the other hand, _got_ a lot of money and was praised as the best animated film of 2018 besides Incredibles 2, Ralph Breaks the Internet, and Isle of Dogs!"

Ami & Mami both said in unison, "We saw Isle of Dogs. It was great. Let's hope you're right.", smirking to Makoto.

"Indeed, I am. But first we'll see Mortal Engines, _then_ Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse.", said the masculine idol, proudly.

Koito rose her hand without showing herself to the other idols (saving her meeting with them for later), "And it came out the same day as Roma, winning three Oscars!"

"Well...yeah. Yeah, point made.", agreed Makoto to the passenger, "Anyways, let's watch the movie."

Yayoi said as she, Tamaki, Arisa and Kotoha put away their mobile devices, "This is gonna be fun! A dystopian sci-fi adventure, and an animated comic-book film by the creators of The LEGO Movie!"

"Sounds like a hype-inducing double-feature, like the entirety of Ready Player One that I just saw earlier."

Hinata comes back with toothbrush and toothpaste in-hand, her mouth covered with toothpaste foam, saying with bubbles coming out temporarily, "What did I miss?"

"The movies haven't even started yet!", Julia and Ayumu point out, startling Hinata as she laughed funnily, before they saw the start of Mortal Engines with the Universal logo.

Makoto called out, "It is now!", as everyone sat and watched the movies Mortal Engines and Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse.

During the two movies they've watched, they each got a chance to brush their teeth in the lavatories while the movies were playing. When all the idols (and Koito) got a chance to brush their teeth, they continue watching both films, until they had fallen asleep mid-way through the ending of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (but not before Makoto, Miki, and the other idols except Koito Minase, and fellow idols Yukiho, Tomoka, Yayoi, Chihaya, Haruka, Mirai, Tamaki and Kotoha, put their earplugs on just in case they sleep through the landing).

Their relaxing vacation journey has just begun.


	2. Paradise

**A/N: This chapter focuses on the idols' (and Koito's) first day of their three-day vacation, which will focus on their first morning and afternoon, leading up to them seeing the IMAX 3D release of Avengers: Endgame (honestly no spoilers; it's best to not know any spoilers). Throughout the three-day vacation, there will also be numerous and several special anime characters (pairings including yuri, yaoi and regular) making minor cameo appearances.**

**P.S.: Added a few adjustments to the story. I heard that Avengers: Endgame has been getting extremely praising reviews and ratings by critics and audiences. And remember, Don'tSpoiltheEndgame!**

**DAY 1 (APRIL 25)**

Makoto was the first to wake up, then Miki.

It was already almost 4:30 AM from their time zone, as the plane made another announcement;

**Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. As we begin our descent, we're about 7 minutes away from our destination to Nassau in the Bahamas. So before we land to the Nassau International Airport, please stay seated with your seat-belts fastened on, put your tray tables in upright position, and relax. Make sure your seatbelts are fastened and carry-on luggage should be put in the compartments and/or stowed underneath your seat.**

"Guys?", Makoto said, "Wake up."

Hibiki, Takane, Iori, Haruka, Julia, Ayumu, Yayoi, and the rest of the 765 Production Idols then woke up, with Koito being the last to be awakened.

Haruka dazes from her sleep, "What time is it?"

"I think we've slept through for about six or seven hours, approximately...?", presumed Makoto.

Miki yawned, "Miki slept like a princess, awaiting for her true love, the handsome prince Makoto-chan, while we all can't wait to get to the beach resort.", swooningly for her tomboy girlfriend.

"But at least we have our earplugs on, so that we won't have consequences during descent for those not wearing any.", Hibiki and Takane efficiently told their friends.

Haruka then said, "Yeah, especially that a few of us had to bear with airplane ear pressure **16 HOURS AGO**, and my ears are still uncomfortably INTOLERABLE!"

"Haruka, until we reach the ground, our ear pressure will go bye-bye.", Chihaya reassured her friend.

Yayoi excited, "Then we're free to go to relax in the Bahamas!", cheering Haruka up.

"Then I'm glad for it. No complications will follow airplane ear pressure, that's for sure.", confided Haruka, Chihaya and Yukiho consoling her.

Still in the back row with Koito, Iori disappointed after she was woken up, "Aw, great. That just ruined my beauty sleep."

"Yeah. For someone who uses the term _beauty_, you do look _'beautiful'_ at least.", Koito said to Iori complimentary, causing the idol girl to blush again, "Don't be embarrassed. You're cute when you say it.", the magenta-haired girl said compassionately, "Don't forget your bunny."

The cute idol said, "Oh! Thanks for reminding me.", as she got her beloved bunny idol from the pocket beside the entertainment system.

Then, everyone started feeling the plane descending to the airport.

"Looks like this is it, guys! We're arriving in a couple minutes!", signaled Makoto.

Tomoka and Haruka then felt something in her ear; "Hey...", before smiling, "My ear pressure's going away!"

"Told you.", agreed Chihaya, Yayoi, Mirai, Tamaki and Kotoha, feeling their ears depressurizing.

Koito, on the other hand, felt her ears pop and has no pressure anymore too, saying, "What do you know? Pressure's gone. That's why I listen to my headphones at times, even for this occassion."

"Lovely to know.", Iori compassionately said to Koito, as she then caresses her bunny doll.

A minute later, they all felt the plane reaching the airport, before fully landing and causing everything to shake. Intensely once again, Makoto holds Miki's hand carefully in comfort while all the idols (and Koito) brace themselves, also clutching to armrests. They sweat in tension, their hearts pounded deep inside, their pupils dilated.

The plane finally slows down after landing, going to the docking area as the plane fully stops.

Makoto humorously commented, "I think our hearts just stopped.", before an announcement is made again;

**Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Lynden Pindling International Airport in Nassau. The local time is 8:30 AM in the Bahamas, and the temperature is about 20 degrees Celsius. ****For your safety and comfort, please stay seated with your seatbelts fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. It will indicate we have parked at the gate and it is safe for you to move about.**

"8 o'clock?", Hibiki confused.

Miki thought, "Haven't we overslept?"

"We aren't...", Makoto said, as Yayoi opens her porthole window to reveal daylight, "...but it seems it's still daytime."

Iori rose her hand, "Although we've traveled in the air for 16 hours?", pulling out her phone and checking the time; "4 o'clock? How is it four hours advanced?"

"Because it's a different time zone.", Julia reasoned, "We're in the Bahamas. A different territory. New adventures for us to see. And it's all thanks to the Producer that we respect so much for. If he was here with us, we would all hug him."

Makoto had a moment of silence, responding, "Wow. That was a great speech you did there, Julia. Best punk rocker idol there is.", complimenting her.

The announcement continued;

**Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you have brought on board with during the flight here, and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight. If you are in need of assistance, one of our crew members will be happy to attend for you. Today is Thursday, April 25th, 2019 in the Bahamas, and it's going to be a great day for the weather forecast today. Seems like it's all gonna be sunny for a few weeks, although there's a mild fog in the Paradise Island area for the morning only and will dissipate by 9:45 AM. On behalf of Japan Airlines and the entire crew, we'd like to thank you for joining us on our trip, and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day.**

"Wait. Didn't the captain say it's Thursday...again?", Yukiho started freaking out, "Aren't we ALL in a TIME LOOP?"

Haruka calms, "Stop panicking, Yukiho. It's not a loop. It's just the time zone difference between here and our home."

"Oh. For a second I thought we've only been in the plane for...", supposed Yukiho.

Chihaya corrects, "Only almost a day. Actually, it's perfect timing. More time at the resort, more paradise."

As all the idols (and Koito) heard the last announcement of the flight when the plane finally parked at the gate, they saw one of the flight attendants slowly open the hatch door, revealing the jet bridge already set up.

"Can we remove the earplugs now, Makoto-kun?", Miki cutely asked.

Makoto signals, "Yes, we can do it now.", removing her earplugs with her other friends (except the idol friends who didn't use earplugs) after the hatch door was already open, successfully resulting in no ear pressure whatsoever, "Earplugs work."

"The flight's over. Now, let's go get our stuff and explore the airport before we go on our way to the resort, okay?", Makoto said, all the idols nodding.

Miki hoped, "Lead the way, Makoto-chan!"

"I may not be a leader, Miki. It's because we are all leaders, equal and in every special way.", equals the masculine idol, as the idols (as well as Koito and the other passengers), start gathering their belongings and, when everyone was prepared with all their luggage (while their other instruments from the storage unit are being traveled to the resort), they then exit the plane through the jet bridge.

* * *

As they made it across the jet bridge, Iori and Koito the latter whom was brought by Iori, and has her luggage in-hand, were both the last people behind the idol group other than the other passengers. The idol then tells Koito to be quiet for a surprise that she would be announcing to the group about Koito.

As they exit the jet bridge and into the airport hallway, Makoto stops with the rest of the idols and recounts her friends, "Miki, Hibiki, Takane, Haruka, Chihaya, Yukiho, Ami and Mami, Yayoi, Azusa, Ayumu, Karen, Hinata, Mirai, Konomi, Kotoha, Tamaki, Arisa, Elena, Tomoka, Emily, Julia...", before she realizes, "...where's Iori?"

"Present!", Iori roll-called as she exited the jet bridge, "Right here."

Hibiki giggled, "We're glad you're here. We almost forgot you for a sec."

"No worries.", snickered Iori, "By the way, you know why I wanted to change seats earlier?"

All 23 other idols said, "Yeah?"

"I like you all to meet someone I met during the flight.", requested Iori, as she took someone's hand (while Iori was holding her bunny doll), whom is Koito's, from the jet bridge that the idols don't notice, before she moved Koito out of the jet bridge for all the idols to see, awed.

Hibiki smiled, "That's great, Iori!"

"She looks as handsome as Makoto-chan does!", Miki said to Makoto, "But you will always be my one and only prince."

Makoto greeted anyway, "I'm Makoto Kikuchi, this is my girlfriend Miki Hoshii, and these are our friends Hibiki, Takane, Haruka, Chihaya, Yukiho, Ami and Mami, Yayoi, Azusa, Ayumu, Karen, Hinata, Mirai, Konomi, Kotoha, Tamaki, Arisa, Elena, Tomoka, Emily and Julia. I suppose you met Iori too. What's your name?"

"Well, I'm Koito-", she said as she was going to introduce her name.

Julia cuts in and said, "I know you! You're that girl from the manga! Your name is Koito Minase, from Japan."

"What?", asked Koito, confused sarcastically instead of being alerted.

Hibiki, Takane and the other idols (but Makoto, Iori and Miki) suddenly shrilled in surprise, due to Koito's surname being the same as Iori's, possibly hinting as a sign of love. Mostly, they were surprised to meet another person from a different series.

The punk rocker Julia said, "Myriad Colors Phantom World, right?", as Koito gives her a questioned look again, Julia explaining, "I know very well who you are in the mangas. But in reality for this vacation we, including you, are lost souls...who have come here seeking leisure."

"And we like some.", Iori jokingly giggled, making Koito, Makoto and the other idols smile.

Makoto cuts to the chase, "Speaking of coming here, what brings you here, Koito? I don't think our vacation's unaffordable for stowaways..."

"Sweepstakes. Won two, for some reason. Must be very lucky.", Koito said as she pulls out the sweepstake passes, "I tried asking one of my friends to come as a plus one, but they didn't want to because they had their own thing for the spring break."

Iori consoles, "Koito? If you don't mind...would it be okay if...I could be your plus one?", confidently and cutely.

"Yes, Iori. You can.", the magenta-haired girl accepted, letting Iori take the other sweepstake she hasn't used.

Makoto felt good for Iori, whispering to her friends, "We have a great feeling they're falling in love."

"Leisure.", Julia bravely exampled as the idols (but Iori and Koito) try to hold in their laughter by Julia's playful aspiration, "...is not just something that is given. It is something that also is...attained. But will we help you, Koito, attain the perks of leisure? That, we will do!", as everyone (but Iori and Koito) laughed hard, while Julia hugged Hibiki.

Hibiki said, "By the way, we're going to-"

"The Bahamas? I'll be going there too.", Koito confirmed.

Takane wisely said, "Same. How long?"

"Three days, until Sunday.", the magenta-haired girl also corrected.

Ami & Mami nods, "Same too!"

"So can I stick with you guys, or what?", shrugs Koito sarcastically.

Makoto said, "Of course! Why not? That's why I'm also giving you some time with Iori."

Both Iori and Koito gasp slightly as they look at each other, blushing.

The tomboy idol continued, "Okay, is everyone here?", the idols nodding, "Luggage from the plane?"

"Check.", everyone else in the group answered back.

"Does anyone need bathroom breaks right now?"

"No!"

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's get to the baggage claim for our instruments across the terminal, and after we'll go!", Makoto said.

Iori came over and hugged Makoto and Hibiki, "Let's get moving!"

Makoto said to Hibiki, "Did you notice she's acting different other than she did back home? Something happen?"

"Yeah, sort of. Before, she was like short-tempered, tsundere, very sharp, and a bit of a 'little devil', but now she seems more polite, friendly, cheerful and a 'happy-go-lucky ordinary smooth operator'.", referenced and said Hibiki, "Added those traits from these smooth jazzy Sade songs during the flight. Different indeed.", as Iori finished hugging both Makoto and Hibiki while they and the rest of the group walked together.

The tomboy idol then hugged Miki as she told everyone, "Darn good for a bunch of idols."

At 4:50 AM, that was when, after going down the escalators and stairs, everyone proceeded to the baggage claim where everyone got their instrument luggage (for Koito, she picked up only her suitcase different from the other one she stored in the plane compartment) a few minutes later.

Haruka came over to the lobby and asked one of the employees, "Excuse me, sir. We were wondering, we're in a group of 25, if there's anyway to get from here to Atlantis Resort? We're from 765 Production back in Japan, and one of our friends here is a sweepstakes winner."

The employee answers, "You can either take a bus to go to the resort, or you can get on the ferry just across to the resort for $3."

"We'll take the ferry.", confirmed Takane, paying the three dollar fee, "Or bus first, ferry last."

The 25 girls, once they set up the bus/ferry ride, then moved over to the entrance, going outside to the Bahamian environment the first time.

"A breath of fresh air.", Hinata and Mirai inhaled and exhaled with relaxed sighs.

Makoto smelled the air quality and said, "Tropical. No _foreign_ objects. With a hint of palm trees and ocean water.", before they saw the bus they're going to take, in the similar form of a tour bus with no cover, but exquisite enough for all of them.

"Cool! We've got a convertible bus!", Ayumu gladly said.

Makoto said before she led the others, "Atlantis, here we come!"

All 25 girls then went on the bus, they went on their way to Paradise Island, going across en route for about 25 minutes. Even Makoto and Miki hold hands together and cheered, standing up and feeling the wind in their hair one time during their travel.

The bus eventually made it to the ferry station, where they took a convenient 25-seat small ferry boat, as they travelled across the ocean between both islands.

* * *

9:30 AM had passed already. The ferry boat was now travelling across the calm wavy waters, going through the mild misty area affecting the Atlantis Island area, what the airline captain said earlier that will dissipate soon.

Makoto and Miki wondered, trying to see through the mist, "Where's the resort? The airline captain said there's a mist here until 9:45 AM. We almost can't see where we are."

Everyone then saw what appears to be the shores, and both building and palm tree silhouettes of Paradise Island through the mist, making some of them more nervous.

The ferry then finally stops at the station, as all 25 of them got up with all their belongings and luggage.

Makoto, Iori, Hibiki, Takane, Miki, Koito, Julia, and the other idols all prompted to go across the small pier, Makoto leading all her friends. When they went on the left path, Makoto and the others gathered as they notice the misty fog dissipating.

"Guys. Look.", Makoto all said.

Miki embraced, "The mist!"

The fog finally settles and disintegrates, finally revealing they're now at Paradise Island's Atlantis Resort!

"We're here! We're here!", everyone (but Koito) celebrated, but were all happy they made it to paradise. Makoto, Iori and Hibiki even jumped around together for a moment of accomplishment, laughing, "PARADISE!"

Koito simply smiled, "I suppose this must be the place to stay for the vacation. That's what the sweepstakes said."

"And I've seen a few pictures on the Internet or brochure before.", Julia pointed out, "Not everywhere yet, but we can't wait to find out for ourselves."

Makoto clapped her hands together, "Okay, so air's fresh, water's clean, sun's shining. We better check in the resort and see our rooms.", she said as she led everyone on the path to the entrance.

Five minutes later, the girls have finally reached the entrance with their luggage, where they were astonished by the majestic bridges on the sides, small majestic waterfalls, with a body of water below the bridges beneath their feet.

"That is simply...unreal!", Hibiki gleefully said, Takane giggling.

Iori assumes, "It really is paradise! That, for one, is what my mom talked about one time!"

"So majestic. It's like living on a personal private paradise all to ourselves!", Makoto imagined.

Miki corrects, "Miki thinks it's not just for us, but what Makoto-kun meant was also for many other visitors around the world."

"Right. I was about to say that, but alright.", Makoto said.

Kotoha and Tamaki said in unison, "Wow!", as they, as well as Haruka, Chihaya and Yukiho, ran to the entrance doors, where the gigantic brass doors between the entrance are Atlantean-like, "It's so ancient!", they both said while feeling the texture of the brass doors, "I love ancient things!"

"Actually, it's more of an architectual, fancy museum-like sort of thing. Whoever built this is a masterpiece in art!", Haruka agreed.

Koito sarcastically says, "Maybe it's so amazing like El Dorado, the city of gold. The resort MUST have some fine cuisinary food."

"Now that you've mentioned it, we might have a song coming up anytime soon. Maybe not.", Haruka said, "After we check in, we should ALL celebrate!"

Chihaya and Yukiho together told Haruka, "With you till the end of time.", fist-bumping her.

"Before we go and check in, everyone-", Makoto settled, about to make one more announcement before going in the resort.

Julia walked in front of all the girls, interrupting Makoto, "Prepare!", as Makoto, Iori, Hibiki, Miki, Takane, Koito, Haruka and the rest listened, "...to have your minds...blown!", she amazed, before when turning to open the door, she accidentally hits her head by the door, saying, "Ow!"

"This girl. Is good. Once you get to know her.", Hibiki said.

Emily kindly said, "She is. Sweet, and handsome, and prince-like... After all, she is my girlfriend."

"The prince trope's hitting the score, huh, Ayumu?", Makoto whispers to Ayumu, but the other girl turns to her, smiles, and makes a satisfying hum.

Karen says for her girlfriend, "Understood.", smiling.

"Okay. Good call.", Makoto awkwardly mentioned, before she led the others proceed to go in the doors.

When entering, about everyone got through but Hinata, who almost got in but her luggage was stuck on the way in.

Hinata cutely asked, "Uh, a little help here?"

"Got you.", Mirai helped, fixing the door and letting her luggage free.

Hinata answers kindly, "Thanks. By the way, I love how the Bahamas expects the weather to be very sunny like I predicted, because we-"

"Oh my goodness.", Makoto, Iori and Hibiki said in unison, as they, Miki, Koito, Julia, Haruka, and the others looked up at the lobby's architecture.

In the grandiose lobby, there were multiple pieces of art all around and above in a circle, and there was a small statue on every pillar around them. The floor was clean and shined by it's reflection, and the ceiling art basked in the glow of golden seashells. On the other side of the room was a grand staircase that led to the entrance. A small walkway bridge was seen, while there were windows and even an aquarium downstairs.

Miki loved, "Maybe this is why they call it Paradise Island!"

"Along with the excuse that Atlantis still lives.", Hibiki presumes imaginably, "On the resort of paradise, in the royal ancient towers."

Iori sneered a bit, "That sounds like a fairytale, although I _do_ love fairytales, but I don't think this is the real Atlantis. It's underwater, like in the Disney film."

"I love Disney too, you know that?", Koito complimented, making Iori blush.

The cute idol continued, "This even reminds me of The Favourite. That movie was exhilaratingly classic. For example; Tomoka. Tomoka. Look at me. Look at me.", telling Tomoka as she looked at her, "HOW DARE YOU! CLOSE YOUR EYES!", startling Tomoka.

"Iori!", silenced Koito, "You're embarrasing us. I don't want you to cause a scene."

Iori apologized, "Sorry.", to both Koito and Tomoka.

"It's okay.", Tomoka nodded, "I totally get that Favourite reference."

Makoto said, "Anyways, if all of us knows how luxurious this is, not only we all thank the Producer for this vacation, but it's thanks to Julia too."

"What? How?", Julia asked whilst smiling.

The tomboy idol explained, "You may be the one who suggested going to this resort, which was a VERY great thing to be honest, and it's a good thing you checked the place online before we went because it's always amazing to save experiences for the best. And that, my friends, is one of the best things about paradise."

"Don't you think we should check in now?", Haruka reminded.

Makoto thumbs-upped, "Got it.", before she led the others to the check-in counter, asking the employee, "Hello, we're a group of 25, we're from Tokyo. The 24 of us are in the 765 Production Idol group, but the 25th, our friend here, is a sweepstakes winner. Our Producer gave us a three-day stay in Atlantis Resort only, and he had already paid the fees. Our stay starts today and will end in the morning of Sunday, April 28th. We might even perform later on during our stay, because of our idol business and some of us brought our music gear...that is, if possible. Would there be, by any chance, any rooms available for all of us?"

"Unfortunately, about all the rooms in the Harborside, the Marina, The Reef, The Cove, The Coral, and The Beach divisions, and MOST of the rooms here in The Royal division, have been booked already.", the hotel employee said as the girls were shocked by this news, "But not to worry, there are still a few suites left just for you guys here on the 20th to 22nd floors.", the girls relieved when he says this afterwards.

Makoto responds, "Splendid! What kind of suites are available then?"

"There's the Regal Suites...the Grand Suites...the Presidential Suites...or one of two available Penthouse Suites. Both Royal and Bridge suites actually cost more than the other three suites, but have a more classical look.", previewed the hotel employee.

Haruka said, "Alright, we'll take the Penthouse Suite, please."

"And our stay is all-expense paid.", Miki added.

The employee smiled, "Great choice, the Penthouse Suite is loved by wealthy or famous tourists and celebrities around the world. Just to notify, your stay also includes unlimited access to the biggest water park in the Caribbean AND one of the largest waterscapes in the world, Aquaventure, featuring 18 thrilling water slides, 11 refreshing and different pools, 14 extraordinary lagoons with a showcase of over 20,000 tropical fish and aquatic animals, three inviting beaches available for everyone, and two river rides with waves and rapids. Other essential amenities also have free WiFi, fitness center, two bottled waters a day, unlimited access to Atlantis Theatre, unlimited local calls, optional self-guided tours, free optional casino lessons, and a free shuttle between all divisions of the resort. Here are your room passes, a Penthouse Suite with four bedrooms included.", when he told the girls, giving two uniquely-designed hotel key cards, a spare for each just in case. Makoto and Miki grab the key cards.

Koito and Iori came over and gave the employee the sweepstakes, "We're also the winners of the Tokyo Lottery's Atlantis Spring Vacation sweepstakes."

"Ah yes, the sweepstake winners. Your stay is all-expense paid!", confirmed the employee.

Haruka clapped and said to her friends, "Done! Our stay has been paid off! Or should we say for free?", before turning to Koito, "And thank you, fine Koito, for winning the sweepstakes and joining us for this trip.", shaking hands with her, "It's a gratitude."

"Thank you.", faintly smiled Koito, "Now that we have our room keys-"

The employee suddenly said, "By the way, speaking of your sweepstakes, Iori and Koito, you two were included a extra for your stay as a bonus. You were both given the Romance Package."

Iori and Koito staggered. They both asked, "Say what, now?"

"It says on the back of both sweepstake passes. Not only you get the hotel stay and suite for free, but you also have some beneficial exclusive features along with it.", the employee revealed.

The two ask again, "What kind of features?", questioned.

"Exclusive features include $100 in Gamer's Reef tokens, a daily pass for Atlantis Speedway, unlimited admissions for CRUSH Club, $5000 in shopping money, $1000 in casino chips for optional use, a free lunch of your choice anywhere in the Bahamas outside of the resort, and two IMAX tickets for tonight's highly-anticipated Avengers: Endgame in either IMAX 2D or 3D, at Fusion Superplex Theatre!", detailed the employee, which every feature made Iori and Koito more and more happy.

During this, Iori and Koito hold hands, unbeknownst to them.

"Ooh...", the other idols silently said without the other two hearing, Makoto whispering to Miki, "This is love.", all feeling happy for the two of them, "And plus, that reminds me; Endgame tickets. We must get them before the showing tonight. After lunch."

Iori and Koito kindly finished, "Thank you, sir, so much for the information.", getting the Speedway, Gamer's Reef, money and movie passes for the features, and also the sweepstakes back, before walking off back to their friends.

"Okay. 20th floor, Penthouse Suite in room 2019. Seems nice that the room has enough occupancy for people to stay in.", double-checked Makoto before saying, "We got the rooms reserved. Now, let's go, unpack and get ready for lunch later on.", all girls nodding as they continued on their way.

They all proceeded by leaving the lobby and going to the elevator lobby beside the Royal Towers entrance.

* * *

Entering the elevator lobby at about 10:00 AM, the girls had already gave quick information of their suites to the employee inside, and they all moved on to the elevators.

First off, Makoto, Miki, Iori, Hibiki, Takane, Koito, Julia and Haruka went in the first elevator up to the 20th floor. Next were Ami & Mami, Chihaya, Yukiho, Emily, Karen, Yayoi and Azusa; and lastly were Hinata, Mirai, Konomi, Kotoha, Tamaki, Arisa, Elena and Tomoka. Once all the 25 girls were on the 20th floor, they walked across the hallways to the Penthouse Suite in room 2019.

Once Makoto and the others went inside with the keycard, they were surprised when they first opened the entrance. It had a small lobby, with three bedrooms and four beds in total, four bathrooms with three bathtubs and all with toilets, a big living area, a dining table, six seating areas, a kitchen and small kitchenette, three closets, five HD televisions, four reclining chairs, and six exterior balconies.

"Sweet suite.", Makoto nods, "Looks like it's the perfect room for all of us to stay in."

Miki hugged her, "Indeed, Makoto-kun!"

"Let's all unpack and relax for a bit before lunch.", planned Haruka, "Seems like a good hotel room for all of us.", as the girls go in the suite.

Julia came in first, "Well, I'll be lit. Slangily.", as she, Makoto and Ayumu look around in the living area of the penthouse suite.

"A penthouse suite to ourselves.", Hibiki rated, opening a door and looking at the kitchen.

Takane said, "The fee for a three-day-stay is free for all.", while she walked to the right side of the room to see one of the bedrooms with two queen-size beds.

"And it means...we're gonna have the best spring vacation of our lifetimes!", Iori said, flicking her long hair back, after seeing some art pieces in the penthouse suite.

Koito takes off her headphones and smiled to Iori, "It will be, babe."

The last word Koito said to Iori made her severely blush, flusteringly fluttered. The other idols gasp in satisfied content.

"Of...course...", bashfully responded Iori, hiding her face with her beautiful hair.

Koito told, "Let's unpack, girls.", walking off to help get their baggage and her own.

"I ship them.", Elena dreamily said, silently. Everyone (but Iori and Koito) look at her, and Elena asked, "What? They're cute together."

Makoto sarcastically groans, "Just please help us unpack.", as she and the other idols retrieve their baggage and started unpacking their clothes and belongings.

For example, Julia was putting her clothes out of her baggage and pulls out a epic portrait of herself dressed as the Goblin Slayer, with Emily dressed as the Priestess.

"What is that picture?", Makoto looked at the picture, "Goblin Slayer-much?"

Julia simply said, "I took it with Emily some time earlier last fall for Goblin Slayer cosplay. It's so popular nowadays since it's debut as an anime last year."

"Although...she does look handsome.", swooned Emily, "I even remembered that birthday date she did for me."

Julia pulled out her wallet and opened up revealing her other portrait rare-conditioned cards in small-sized card picture holders, "Some people might wanna shield their eyes from the sparkle of these portraits. How many? No idea. Dozens, I'm positively sure.", the other idols looking at her pictures.

"Thirteen?", guessed Emily, who had counted the small portraits in her wallet's card holder cartridge.

The punk rocker explained in a nutshell, "Stand corrected. Rest are back home, but it's not a lot.", putting her wallet back in her jean pocket.

"So are ours.", Makoto and Hibiki both said, "But we don't need them much for this trip."

Iori said, "Well, it's not as perfect like my own portrait card collection."

"Sounds sweet.", Makoto commented, before unpacking Julia's baggage to find the rocker's guitar, "What the..."

Julia notifies, "That's only for special occasions."

"How about you, Ayumu? How about your baggage?", Hibiki smirked.

Ayumu takes out her clothes from her baggage and hums a melody, saying, "Just clothes and some travel materials."

"Who wants to play Mario Kart 8 Deluxe?", Yayoi rose her hand as she pulled out her Nintendo Switch, who had unpacked her suitcase.

Azusa corrects, "Later. We're gonna eat lunch soon."

"Make that 5 minutes.", finalized Haruka, looking at the brochure she got back at the main lobby in the Royal Towers, "Poseidon's Table is gonna close at 12 PM. Right now, it's 10:15. We have less than two hours."

Azusa peacefully told, "Then we best hurry. We're all starving."

"Right you are.", Makoto nods agreeingly.

Five minutes later, everyone had finished unpacking their luggages, putting their clothes away (shirts, pants, shorts and pajamas in closets put in hangers excluding socks, hats or undergarments), and their other belongings safely.

Afterwards all the girls then left the hotel room (having both keycards to the room too; Iori also bringing her beloved Usa-chan bunny doll like most of the past times back in Tokyo), going down the hallway and using the elevator down to the lobby (with three trips again due to a group of 25).

* * *

At 10:23 AM, the girls left the building where the elevator lobby was, going back inside the Royal Towers main lobby, taking the walkway across the lobby.

One time during their short trip to the restaurant, Yukiho accidentally bumped into two people on their way.

"Oh! Sorry!", Yukiho apologized cautiously.

Haruka said for her, "Didn't mean to bump. On our way to lunch!"

"Thank you! Bye!", Makoto waved as the girls moved on.

But those two people, who waved back at them as they part ways, were two special cameos certainly, Violet Evergarden, who was spending time with her lover Iris Cannary (they're a few years older, due to this being a vacation AU).

"Who were they, Violet?", Iris asked Evergarden.

Violet told Cannary, her girlfriend, "I don't know, Iris, but they seem pretty nice.", as she and Iris hold hands together, walking on their way to their destination.

Back with the idol gang, Koito wondered, "Who were those two? I swear I've seen them somewhere before."

"Nah, maybe just a cameo.", Julia broke the fourth wall, "I'd be happy to see more friends along the way."

Makoto called out, "Hey, I know you're breaking the fourth wall, which is no offense by the way, but we're here!", politely as she and the others stopped at the entrance of the buffet restaurant in a circular room outside it, which made everyone smile.

"Girls...isn't that an elevator center right there?", asked Tamaki, noticing the elevator lobby on the other side of the circular room, for Floors 3 to 20, which appalled all the idols (but Koito).

Koito shrugs, "And...that means?"

"How come we had to walk all the way from there, to here?", Haruka confused, "I believe this is quicker."

Makoto facepalmed, "We should've went down from here."

"But on the bright side, time to eat!", Miki celebrates, as the 25 of them went inside the restaurant.

* * *

In the restaurant, the 25 idols were actually one of the first several people to reserve today, getting four round tables from their reservations. Makoto, Miki, Hibiki, Takane, Iori, Koito and Haruka take the first, Ayumu, Karen, Ami and Mami, Julia and Emily take the second, Chihaya, Yukiho, Hinata, Mirai, Yayoi and Azusa take the third, and Konomi, Kotoha, Tamaki, Arisa, Elena and Tomoka take the fourth.

After they set up for their lunch, they all went up (like some of the other visitors and tourists) to get their food.

Makoto, for example, excites with her friends when seeing the displayed and ready delicacies, "Wow! Everything here has a whole selection of breakfasts and lunches! There's beef, chicken, pizza, food toppings, eggs, omelets, sushi, toast, muffins, donuts, sandwiches, selective cereal, desserts, candies, chocolate fountains, assorted meats, sushi, fruits, vegetables, japanese food; they have about almost everything!"

"We'll be hungry for more.", said Iori, smiling as she grabbed a plate, getting herself a plate as the others followed suit.

All their individual lunches was assorted and random, ranging from some of their favourite foods (almost); for example, Makoto got a few slices of cheese pizza, a few chicken wings, onigiri (especially for Miki), Shanghai noodles, and a side of carrots and fries with fruit salad as a helping and water for her drink; Iori grabbed some sushi, two shish-kabobs, dumplings and a side of dried squid alongside with orange juice for her drink; Hibiki got herself a few pieces of crispy fried chicken, onigiri, roast beef, a side of dried squid (like what Iori's having to), and cola as her drink; and furthermore.

While they ate their lunch, Koito was drinking root beer for part of her lunch while eating breaded haddock fish and chicken, adding one sugar packet to her drink.

"I didn't know you put sugar in your drinks.", Makoto rose her eyebrow, satisfied.

Hibiki questioned curiously, "Does your throat get sore from drinking all that sugar? You feel ill? Do you have dia-"

"No, guys. Not at all. I don't feel sick.", firmly said Koito, a bit aloof.

Julia queries, "Because you're a phantom hunter?"

"Sort of.", shrugged the magenta-haired girl.

Iori cutely said, "By the way, the food is really good here.", putting her hand on Koito's, as she blushed saying, "Yours does too.", the two giggling shortly.

"Room for seconds?", asked Hibiki to her friends.

Haruka agreed, "Yes, please. We're craving for more. I even wanna try those fresh shrimp and sushi on the platter over there."

"Okay!", prepared Chihaya, eagerly anticipated.

While everyone got up and went for more food, Makoto accidentally bumped into a tourist getting his food (also unknowingly messing his shirt a bit) and she quickly apologized.

For examples; Makoto now got more Shanghai noodles, chicken nuggets, bacon, dried squid and another glass of water, Iori and Hibiki both had some more dried squid, but the former also got lasagna, a few vegetables, fried rice and more orange juice, while Hibiki had two pepperoni pizza slices, a turkey sandwich, and water as a drink.

But while they were eating, the same tourist from earlier came over to Makoto and her friends' table and said, "Uh, excuse me? I just cleaned this shirt just a few hours ago and I was wondering-"

"Look, sir. I understand your dilemma but it was an accident. Maybe you can get it cleaned again...or wear a new one...?", said Makoto, keeping her cool and discussing to the tourist as she got up from her seat and talked to him.

The tourist said in a threatening manner, "Just please, I'll blame you for responsibility the next time you mess with me."

"Mess with you? What's wrong with you? Are you some kind of professional wrestler or gym teacher or something?", Makoto argued, "Relax, it was just a bump, we were getting food."

The hostile tourist continued, "Why don't we settle this off and say it's on you?", before pointing and touching Makoto's chest.

The tomboy first felt a shot of adrenaline rising to her head. She felt tension, her heart beat faster, and her eyes twitch. She spasms in a millisecond, trying to keep her coolness intact...but she couldn't resist. Her button was pressed. Makoto then glares angrily at the tourist.

"I'm sorry, it's on me...?", Makoto asked whilst glaring.

The tourist nods, "Yeah!"

"Well, you know...", sighed Makoto, "I'm not sure if you're not gonna like this but...since you asked...rather than being on me as you suggested...", when she picks up her plate of food she gotten from the buffet, "This...", as she was about to turn away from the angry tourist, but not before she finished her sentence, "**...IS ON YOU!**"

The tomboy idol then splats her plate full of food right onto the tourist's face, shattering the plate as well, smearing the food on his face and afterwards doing a instant KO uppercut in retaliation, resulting in the tourist being knocked out without anyone else knowing.

Her other idol friends were shocked and surprised at the same time, while Makoto turns back to her friends, back to her calm and normal behavior.

"Sorry about that. Just an angry tourist. 1 out of thousands of these, you know?", said Makoto apologetically.

Miki got off her seat and instantly hugged her, cheering; "Makoto-kun! I love you!", the others applauding for her act of bravery and masculinity.

"That's the way I do it!", Julia proudly chuckled, "Rarely."

Ayumu giggled, "So do I, too."

Karen and Emily said in unison, "We have such amazing girlfriends."

"But that was your food- What about you, Mako?", Takane asked.

Makoto shrugged, "Ah, I'll get a new plate and a new batch of food. Like they always say, the door is always open. For at least until 12.", as she goes off to get her food again.

"Gosh, I like her.", Koito faintly smiled, "That's the way I do it."

Julia called out to her from one of the other tables, "I know, right?"

Afterwards, Makoto (who also excused to the staff that there was an accident with a tourist in the restaurant) had gotten her food again, with everyone else having more servings of either the same or different new foods and/or drinks. For dessert, while many of the idols had cinammon rolls, cupcakes, doughnuts, muffins and ice cream, a few also had a special chocolate pizza, (a pizza that actually has chocolate sauce, chocolate chips and colored sprinkles as it's tomato sauce and cheese) marshmallows (either plain or chocolate dipped), and even portions of small assorted pies.

Once they finished eating at 11:50 (about 10 minutes till they close), the girls didn't even had to pay for their lunch. It was part of their vacation plan covered by the 765 Production team that also involves their penthouse suite and everything, anyway they slice it.

They left the restaurant to go across to the elevator lobby in order to discuss, as Takane wondered, "I wonder if we can all watch Avengers: Endgame tonight."

"Well, first we have to think about that. The theatre's showing some movies from last year and no Endgame, but where do we go to see it? We'll miss out!", Ami and Mami discussed.

Haruka sweetened, "I heard of a theatre that's just across the island by bridge, and it's a two-hour walk there, but anyone will be willing to get transportation on the way there."

"But do they show new movies, though?", asked Chihaya.

Azusa thought out loud, "Pretty sure they do."

"And how about the tickets? We all know the tickets were out in a matter of hours back home when the tickets were available earlier this month. How will we all know there won't be any seats left if we go to the theatre tonight?", Yukiho concerned.

Makoto solves, "I'll tell you guys how. If anyone can help, it's me, Iori and Hibiki."

"Alright!", excites Hibiki.

Iori gasps, "I love adventures! C'mon, Usa-chan!", holding her beloved bunny doll ever since they've left the airplane for the entire duration.

"You brought that with us?", Elena questioned why Iori's bunny doll was with her at all times.

The cute idol said, "Well, duh! He's my favourite. He'll enjoy Endgame too.", about the cute doll.

"We all will. Plus we remember the hashtag Don'tSpoiltheEndgame. One time, I only accidentally saw a photo snippet, so I suppose it's fake. It has something to do with Professor Hulk-", said Julia, agreeing with her friends.

Makoto groans, "No spoilers!"

"What? It's just an allegement. Even I don't think it's an official leak.", the punk rocker reasoned.

Hibiki pretended, "We'll just say nothing spoilery happened."

"We got our phones, so we'll keep in touch when we get the seats and the showtimes.", Makoto sorted out, "Which format do you guys like to see it in?"

All the idols but Makoto (and Koito, in an unsurprised manner) rose their hands and answered, "IMAX!"

"Okay. Exactly what I was thinking.", knew Makoto, "Would that be 2D or-"

The girls answered again, "3D!"

"You mean IMAX 3D? Good. Settled.", simply said the boyish idol, "Has anyone got a portion of money for the movie tickets please, guys? We're gonna split the amount to save our emergency money totalling each to 10000 yen? Over 25000 yen, I believe. We're gonna need 5000 yen for each of us, just in case if it's a bit pricey for the movie there.", as Miki, Takane, Koito, Haruka, Chihaya, Yukiho, Ayumu, Julia, Karen, Emily and the rest gave 5000 Japanese yen dollars each to Makoto, Iori and Hibiki.

Haruka Amami thumbs up, "The latter I think is close. Anyway, you guys go on ahead. Make sure to change the currency on the way there just in case. Don't spend the money on anything, except for the tickets. Oh, and bring the change!"

"Don't worry, Amami, we'll make sure to get the tickets!", Makoto said, "Let's go, Iori, Hibiki."

Miki lovestrucked, "Be back later, sweet Makoto-kun!", hearts in her eyes.

"Let's go back to our suite to hang for a bit.", Chihaya and Hinata said to their friends, waiting for their elevator.

Koito however, looks at the three girls going off to get the Endgame tickets, and smiled for them.

* * *

Makoto, Iori and Hibiki left the resort lobby at the entrance, as they start trekking on their way to the resort starting at 12 PM.

First, they saw three cameos, being Nanoha, Fate and Vivio. The two wives were happily walking together to the resort as they help Vivio up as she playfully swings in mid-air.

Makoto responded, "So cute!", happy for the family they passed by.

"I love those three.", sighed Hibiki, "Who else can be here on this perfect vacation?", as they saw Hanon Hosho (from Mermaid Melody) singing a lovely tune as she passed by.

Iori dreamt, "That's a great melody. Wonder if it's possible if I could sing, like you know, in a romantic situation?"

"Why's that?", Makoto and Hibiki rose eyebrows.

The cute idol fixed her hair, "Oh, nothing. Just wondering."

"Believe me, I'm in love in Takane, so I sang What is Love to her once and she liked it, elegantly. Although it was not her favourite.", retells Hibiki.

Makoto shrugs, "I love Miki a lot. I even sang a random love song I made up back home, and she LOVED it. And I always love her back for the things I do for her."

"Awww...", passionately sounded both Iori and Hibiki.

The tomboy continues, "But we also care for each other as a statement for love, that's for one.", while she, Iori and Hibiki pass by people doing yoga sessions on the grass and/or sand on the lush beaches.

A few minutes after, the three had left the entrance of the resort and were approaching the bridge from Paradise Island to Nassau, passing by the Equestrian entrance structure.

"What if it's possible to serenade someone in particular, like towards significant others?", Iori curiously asked.

Hibiki snapped her fingers, "It is possible. Always has been and will be. Works every time for good."

"Yep. Maybe I should practice.", said Iori, before she gave a sample by singing a short verse of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.

Hibiki continued, "No, wait. I think the song would work more like," as she sang a bit of Girls Like Girls, as Makoto listens to the two politely bicker about the perfect songs about love.

The three continue on across the bridge between both islands one minute later, as Iori got an idea, "Oh, I got one!", immediately vocalizing as practice with a beautiful melody that will sure make girls fall in love with each other.

Minutes later when the three reach the end of the bridge to Nassau, the long-haired fanged tomboy rated to her friend, "Not bad, that's a good impression. But in my head, I'm kind of imagining something more like," before vocalizing a Freddy Mercury-styled melody singing "**Galileo!**" once they reached E Bay Street on Nassau, then again when they took the taxi en route to the theatre; and once more at a high note when they stopped by at Cash N' Go, where they exchanged their given Japanese Yen (including Makoto's, Iori's, and Hibiki's portions) to Bahamian dollars (totalling to over $1000 in Bahamian dollars); "That sounds about right.", she said as they continued on their way by taxi in a matter of 15 minutes till roughly 12:30 PM.

"I'm thinking maybe it's a bit more subtle. Like a little bit just more majestic like...", discussed Iori, as she vocalized a bit of Listen, as the three pass by Nassau Street.

Hibiki, when they passed by majestic churches and relaxing greenery, vocalizes a bit of the song Africa.

During their journey, Makoto starts growing a bit more uncomfortable with every song sample Iori and Hibiki tested to sing every few moments. Iori sung a bit of Endless Love, Hibiki sang a bit of Isn't She Lovely, then Iori sang Hello World.

When the three reached their stop three minutes after by 12:35 PM, Makoto finally said to her two fellow idol friends when they both sang a sample of We Found Love; "Guys, I hate to break this to you, but would it be okay if you stop singing for now? Love the songs, by the way. It costs me about $7 for a bus ride, what the heck.", politely as she said, "We're here now.", pointing as they were all surprised to see the Fusion Superplex theatre close to them.

"That is simply unreal.", commented Hibiki.

Iori anticipates, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

The three girls enter and then looked at the newly renovated entrance lobby of the Fusion Superplex theatre, seeing movie posters of recent movies and upcoming ones (like Pokemon: Detective Pikachu, John Wick Chapter 3 - Parabellum, Aladdin, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, Dark Phoenix, Toy Story 4, Spider-Man: Far From Home, The Lion King, and many more).

The tomboy idol reacted, "Oh, would you look at this! This is gonna be fun!", proceeding on to the short hallway leading to the main original lobby.

"Makoto?", Hibiki nervously said, slowly walking through the movie theatre's small hallway, a few strangely uncomfortable-looking movie posters (horror or non-horror) put on the sides despites the ones being advertised, a few of them being sea-related, "I think we're starting to normally feel nervous inside, right?"

Makoto said, looking around and seeing her friend's point, "Yeah. Yeah, I think so.", as the three momentarily saw the unsettling teaser poster of the 2006 movie Poseidon on their left (looking like a near close-up on a capsized boat with the upside-down Poseidon title underwater, with other words saying _From the director of The Perfect Storm and Troy_, and _SOS '06_).

"Is anyone else starting to feel butterflies in the stomach?", Hibiki gulped when seeing the Poseidon teaser poster on their left, and the main poster of Lady in the Water on the right, asking her friends if they felt the same, "I have a feeling that these posters haven't been removed from displays other than the ones releasing. Is this some sort of newly-renovated poster memorabilia?"

Iori nodded uneasily to all Hibiki's questions, "Yeah."

"Maybe. Although you said the idiom just now, Hibiki, but maybe it's like we probably must've eaten too many caterpillars or something.", Makoto said letting out a giggle, "Heard that joke in a movie once. But we did have a great big lunch. But these posters...", looking at the poster of Fifty Shades of Grey when walking by, "Guess that's art."; said looking at Fifty Shades Darker poster while passing by, "That's garbage, not to offense."; and lastly said looking at the Fifty Shades Freed, "...and that's...exotically erotic."

The three reached the end of the hall, as the three dazzled when seeing the main lobby.

There were escalators and stairs that brought visitors to the higher or lower levels of the theatre, the lower levels leading down to the XS3 and 4DX screens and some seating areas, the lobby level having more seating areas and a nearby arcade, kids area, SubZero ice cream parlor, concessions and ticket stands, and the upper level having a bar and a cafe.

Makoto simply said, "Oh...my...god.", in ashtonishment, as she looked at the IMAX hallway beside the escalator area near them, trying to see at the end of the hallway for what poster the format was promoting exclusively.

Avengers: Endgame.

The IMAX poster of the highly-anticipated movie also said _Experience Avengers: Endgame to the Fullest_ and _Filmed with IMAX Cameras_ too.

"Wait, hold on a second.", realizing Makoto as her expression grew with excitement, "Endgame is in IMAX?", as she turned to cautious behavior, "Which means we gotta get our tickets quickly!"

Hibiki agreed, "Yeah, because the seats are selling out fast. Now, let's do hurry."

The three nod at each other and walked over, going over to the concession stand in a mild line-up, and until 12:40, they went next to the employee serving them.

"Hello, what do you like to watch today?", asked the employee.

Makoto kindly said, "Yes, we like to see Avengers: Endgame in IMAX. What are the times tonight?"

"There's two IMAX screenings at 6PM and 10PM, after The Curse of La Llorona's last screenings in IMAX today. The 6PM showing has an IMAX 3D showing while the 11PM has a regular IMAX showing. As for starting tomorrow, there will be IMAX 3D showings at 7AM, 3PM and 11PM and regular IMAX showings at 11AM and 7PM.", the employee told them, "Plus, there's a $40 deal that not only you'll watch the movie in IMAX one day earlier, but you'll also recieve a free combo with every ticket purchase."

The three girls answered and said, "Sure! We'll take the one for 6PM tonight for IMAX 3D, please. Can you show us the seating plan for what seats are left, please?", as the employee puts the seating plan on-screen.

The IMAX theatre had over 300 seats have been taken. About 277 seats have been taken, all on the left, almost all in the middle, and all on the right, even every seat in the V.I.P section. However, there is a big gap in-between in the middle of the 16 seats, with 12 seats in row B, and 11 in row C.

"Whoa. It's packed.", Makoto said, before she pulls out all the money she exchanged from the Cash N' Go store and said hesistantly, "We'll take all remaining 23 seats, please. Full house."

Iori panicked, still holding her bunny doll, "But...what about the remaining for either two of us or our friends since there's no more seats? How are they gonna watch Endgame? I don't know, but how are _we_ gonna watch Endgame?!"

Suddenly, someone touches Iori's shoulder, "Iori?", the cute girl turning to her.

It was Koito once again.

"Koito!", Iori dramatically said, "We got the IMAX tickets for Avengers: Endgame tonight, but there isn't seats for either two of us or two of our friends!", crying her heart out while Koito saw her embrace her and cried between her cleavage, "I'm sorry...but...we'll have to watch tomorrow again and..."

The magenta-haired girl then said, "Don't cry, love.", making Iori stop crying, her eyes still welled up with tears, before holding up to what appears to be two IMAX tickets for Avengers: Endgame tonight, "I've got our tickets. Last ones for the showing tonight at 6. Thanks to our resort sweepstakes package.", making the other girl gasp in surprise and emotionally smiling.

Iori sadly said, "Which seats did you get?"

"The two seats in the middle on row E beside each other, seats 16 and 17. The only ones left. And we have a special combo offer included with our ticket. Cost a lot, but it's definitely worth the experience."

The cute idol then starts smiling and welling up with more tears, as she embraced Koito once more, crying emotionally while Koito, firstly alarmed, decides to mellowingly embrace her back during Iori's sobs.

Her bunny doll falls from Iori's arms and drops on the ground inanimately, slumping down on the floor.

Makoto and Hibiki, when paying and recieving the IMAX 3D Avengers: Endgame tickets for the 7PM show, then heard Iori's cries once they're done and said, "Iori? Koito?", the two walking over to the two girls.

"Hey, guys.", politely unfazed Koito.

Makoto asked, "How did you get here so quickly?"

"Actually I came here 10 minutes ago. Apparently, the special Romance Package amenities were also given a free car rental for the entire trip onset that the employee back at the hotel didn't explain about. When you three left, I went over to the local car rental place at the resort, got a sweet coaster bus, and came here before you three did. Oh, and I was looking downstairs at the arcade the time you came after I got the tickets for tonight's show.", told Koito to the three girls about her short story for the trip to the theater.

Iori finally stops crying, wiping her tears away; "That's good... That's good to know.", picking up her dropped bunny doll as well.

"If it isn't a bother, I could take us back to the resort.", Koito offered.

Makoto said, "Definitely. Took us about 35 minutes to get here after walking and getting a taxi mid-way through. In total, all tickets were worth almost $950, including tax!"

"But both our money portions...we changed the currency here, but we haven't spent it. What should we do, Koito?", asked Iori as she caressed her beloved bunny doll.

Koito shrugs, "Ah, we'll buy dinner or snacks later when we come back for the 6PM showing. I already saw that there's the Reboot arcade here, maybe we'll check it out before we go."

"Did you say arcade? I love arcades! Alright then.", prepared Makoto and Hibiki in excitement, as the four girls went down the lower level but not before the latter said to the employee back at the concessions stand; "Excuse me, but is it okay if you remove these posters from the hallway here? Pretty unsettling, thank you.", politely continuing on her way.

The four girls went on the first lower level of the theatre as they saw the Reboot Arcade a minute later, seeing arcade games like Flying Ticket, Crossy Road, Mario Kart, a PS4 and XBOX ONE gaming station, ball-throwing games, Lane Master, The Big One, Namco Gaming System, Pop the Lock, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and The Walking Dead Raw Thrills games, Let's Bounce, Carnival-themed games, Sink It!, Fishbowl Frenzy, Gone Fishin', The Simpsons Carnival, Omni Arena, Aliens: Armageddon, and many more.

"An arcade?", Makoto curiously said, before she, Iori, Hibiki and Koito went around the lower level of the theatre as she also saw the 4DX entrance showcasing tonight's Avengers: Infinity War premiere; "4DX?", as the four finally stop to see movie quotes engraved on the walls from films such as The Good Dinosaur (_'If you ain't scared, you ain't alive.'_), Van Wilder (_'You shouldn't take life too seriously. You'll never get out alive.'_), Life on the Road (_'On the road is where I really come alive.'_), and The Lion King (_'What else matters? You're alive, and that means you're the king.'_), to name some.

Hibiki commented, "Get out of town. Movie quotes are highlighted on the walls!"

"What do you say? Ready to go?", Koito said unsurprisingly, "Our friends are waiting."

Makoto nods, "Yeah, yeah. We'll go.", smiling deeply at the sight of the beautiful theatre, thinking to herself of this vacation, _"This is paradise."_, before going off with her friends following, leaving the theatre.

* * *

"By the way, how were you able to drive here? I found out that the legal driving age here is 17.", Hibiki confused, having looked up the fact on her phone when they left the theatre at 12:50 PM, "Hey, where did you learn how to drive?"

Koito shrugs, "Maybe they thought I was a bit older by my looks. 18, much?"

"I'll drive. I'm 17, anyway. Azusa will drive later on.", Makoto said, getting the bus keys from Koito, "I gotta say, my birthday's later this August."

"I'm turning a year older next Saturday.", notified Iori, "Me and all my friends have different birthdays."

The four finally left the theatre and went in the rental coaster bus Koito gotten which was black, had about enough seats for them and all their friends, and even a fresh vehicle smell.

Hibiki said, "This coaster bus is so good. It smells like pine, maybe maple? The trees here are almost all palm trees, which may contain fruits like bananas, mangos, coconuts-", five minutes after they left the theatre, "Hey, there's Burger King!"

"Not now, Hibiki. We're having dinner later at the theatre. Or we stop by and get food there for you and a few of our friends.", Makoto smiled at her friend, "If you want again afterwards, we can also go tomorrow."

Hibiki smirked, "Oh. It's okay. After all, this is definitely a paradise.", as the four continued travelling back to the resort.

At 1:10 PM, the four finally made it back to the resort, parking the coaster bus, and going back up on the 20th floor to their penthouse suite in room 2019.

The other idols Miki, Takane, Ayumu, Julia, Haruka, Hinata, Ami & Mami, and the rest see Makoto, Iori, Hibiki and Koito come in the room.

"Makoto-kun!", surprised Miki, "You're back!", coming over to embrace her girlfriend.

Takane giggled and said to them, "Did you get the tickets?"

"Oh, yes. But Iori and Koito are gonna be seating elsewhere while the other 23 will be seated altogether.", Makoto and Hibiki explain.

Julia answered, "Ooh, neat! And we've finally got our Endgame tickets! What time will it be at?"

"6PM. Now, it's already 1PM. 5 hours left!", Makoto confirmed.

Haruka also said, "Any change?", as Makoto, Iori and Hibiki gave their friend the change, "I presume it's..."

"Not too much, but the change is enough for dinner, for more than half of us possibly. We'll go back to the bank later then-", stressed Makoto.

Haruka points out to her, "You guys do realize there's a money exchange unit in the resort?"

"Wait, what?! We spent a half-hour going to the money exchange unit at Nassau, while there's actually one here in Paradise Island? This is the second time today that there was unexpected inconvenience!", argued Makoto before calming down, "Speaking of which in that case, we can go there later on while we wait."

Ayumu said, "Seems fair.", humming in agreement.

"So...you wanna watch some shows for a bit?", Julia offered, "I heard there's cartoons and shows on TV that we don't have back home."

Makoto and her friends said, "Sure.", as she, Iori, Hibiki and Koito settle in with their idol friends as they sit in the living room area in the penthouse, "This will be the best vacation we had, period."

* * *

Almost four hours later till 5PM, after spending time together in the penthouse, going down to the money exchange unit to change their portions of Japanese Yen spared for the trip to Bahamian dollars AND getting dressed for the occassion, everyone then went down again and went on the coaster bus Koito rented. By Makoto's prediction, Azusa was the one to drive this time, as she was one of the oldest girls of the group. They all drove across the bridge from Paradise Island to Nassau again.

"I love what you rented, Koito!", Elena and Tomoka loved.

Azusa told, "And the smell is very nice!"

"Yeah, we noticed already earlier. Thank goodness for it.", Hibiki said, "Hey! Look, there's Burger King!"

Makoto said to her, "But, Hibiki-"

"Aw, come on! I'm only gonna get a burger!", pleaded Hibiki nicely, "It's dinnertime! I promise I won't take too long!"

The tomboy idol sighed, "Okay. Who here wants to eat Burger King for dinner tonight?"

Hibiki, Takane, Yukiho, Ami and Mami, Yayoi, Hinata, Mirai, Kotoha, Tamaki, Elena and Tomoka, all raised their hands to the request.

"Gosh. Half of us idols is like the end of Infinity War.", joked Iori.

Makoto said, "Yep. The rest of us will eat at the theatre. If anyone wants popcorn, we can get our own or we can share it with one another."

"Shares!", Iori quickly said, relating to both her and Koito.

It's also 5:07 PM, so would you guys please hurry so we won't be late for the movie?", Julia asked everyone.

Ami and Mami look at each other whilst smirking, "We'll be sure of it.", as the girls approach the restaurant.

"15 minutes or less, please.", Makoto positively told everyone, just in case if it would take long for the food to be ready for you 12."

Hibiki nods, "Okay. BK, here we go! My tastebuds are waiting!", as she and the other eleven (Takane, Yukiho, Ami and Mami, Yayoi, Hinata, Mirai, Kotoha, Tamaki, Elena and Tomoka) rush out of the bus and went inside.

About 14 minutes later, the girls came out with their dinners and entered the bus again.

"Huh. About a minute left. So, what'd you get?", Makoto wondered to her friends.

Hibiki told her, "A rodeo burger. Man, these ones taste delicious because it has onion rings, bacon, BBQ sauce, and cheese!"

"I got just a chicken salad.", Takane wisely says.

Hinata and Mirai said in unison, "Whoppers!", raising their burgers up.

"Bacon Cheeseburgers!", Ami and Mami said.

Yukiho, Yayoi, Kotoha and Tamaki all said, "Hamburgers and Chicken Fries!"

"And we both got ANGRY Whoppers!", Elena and Tomoka stated.

Makoto said, "Okay, glad you all got food for the movie. Okay, guys! We're ready!", as the idols then went off from Burger King on their way to the theatre.

* * *

They arrived outside the theatre at 5:30 PM, just 30 minutes left till the movie starts.

"Whoa...", Miki excited, "The theatre! It's magical!"

Makoto lustfully smiled to Miki, "No, better! It's a work of art.", saying to her friends, "It has an ice cream parlor, concessions stand, bar, cafe, and an arcade with party room."

"ARCADE!?", Hinata, Mirai, Yayoi, Haruka and Yukiho all cheered, "We must go!"

Iori said, "But we have 30 minutes left, let's just get our dinners now! Me, Makoto, Koito, Hibiki and the others haven't eaten yet!"

"Do we have time after?", questioned Hinata.

Makoto answers her friend, rubbing her hair, "Of course. Not SUPER late, however. We must go in now and find out what has happened since we left.", as she and the rest walked over to the theatre and went inside.

Once there, everyone but Makoto, Iori, Hibiki and Koito were astonished by the movie standees in the newly-renovated entrance, and going through the hallway, the posters that Makoto, Iori and Hibiki saw earlier that day were already replaced by movie character posters of Avengers: Endgame.

"What do you know? A world premiere.", notices the tomboy idol, "Glad they took those posters off today."

Hibiki relieves, "Yeah, I didn't like that Poseidon poster very much. Made me nervous."

"Me too.", Iori recounted, "But still, look at these posters! There's the snapped and the unsnapped from the movie!"

Julia said, "What kind of formats do they have here, friends?"

"There's also 4DX and RealD 3D.", Koito told her.

The punk rocker idol pondered, "Wow. I always go for the premium ones. For those that weren't filmed or formatted for IMAX is a last resort in 4DX."

"RealD 3D is a good choice too for animation.", Ayumu said.

Haruka said, "I can't wait to see what they have for concessions or meals. Not gonna eat too much sugar for me today, 'cause I had a chocolate pizza slice earlier today."

"Uh-huh, sure.", Makoto said, as the girls continued on proceeding for the concessions.

The other half of the girls (which did not get Burger King) got either pizza, burgers or nachos, and some of the 25 also had ice cream from the ice cream parlor or M&Ms chocolates. Most had fresh popcorn (the ones who got Burger King on the way had small-size) and water while a few had pop and candy.

At 5:55 PM, the girls had their concessions and dinners, and were heading to the IMAX auditorium.

"Okay, guys. Here we come! The Endgame is here!", Makoto anticipates as they passed the IMAX poster of Endgame, which she saw earlier, "Filmed with IMAX cameras! Here's to the Infinity Saga!", as all cheered once going in...

* * *

In the auditorium, Makoto sat in the middle of row C with Miki, Hibiki, Takane, Julia, Emily, Haruka, Chihaya, Yukiho, Ami and Mami, while in row B, Ayumu, Karen, Hinata, Mirai, Konomi, Kotoha, Yayoi, Azusa, Tamaki, Arisa, Elena and Tomoka sat in the middle too. Iori and Koito however were sitting in the middle of row E, spending a wonderful time with one another.

Before the movie had started, the 25 girls all saw a new IMAX intro that they imagined themselves in it;

Koito and Iori imagined themselves in a vast wheat field during a sunny day from a far mountainous region whilst in a 2.35:1 aspect ratio. A twig snaps and they saw a huge flock of birds rise from the wheat, flying altogether as they traveled to a gateway which the birds went to. As they both walked towards the gateway, a monologue was heard;

**On our planet, there are infinite worlds. Some real. Some...unreal.**

Once passing through the gateway, Iori and Koito were amazed when they saw the world beyond the gate as the aspect ratio opens up to the fullest, revealing an Inception-like nature landscape with fluorescent trees and flowers, and a solar eclipse far from the horizon.

Next, Julia, Ayumu, Emily and Karen imagined themselves in a high-class room in the city with a tiger as a pet, as they saw the beautiful cityscape outside as it rains with the city overgrown with greenery during a thunderstorm.

**Why live in just one...when you can immerse yourself in the richness of others?**

Thirdly, Haruka, Chihaya, Yukiho and Yayoi imagined themselves as soldiers in a World War II warzone, with planes zooming and diving, guns fired, and explosions blasting, loud noises all around them, and taking cover from gunfire and explosives.

**Worlds that will break your heart...**

Fourth, Takane and Hibiki imagine themselves in the next part of the IMAX intro where the former (wearing an elegant dress) watches Hibiki as a boxer (in the 1900's) remain victorious from the match as she excitingly celebrated, with many people outside the ring cheering loudly for her and throwing flowers for her to congratulate.

**Worlds that will put it back together...**

Fifth, Miki imagines herself as an adventurer, holding a torch in a dark cave as she discovers an underground temple with sparks of fire and rivers of lava ahead.

**Within each world, there are stories that push the limits...and then go beyond.**

And lastly, Makoto imagined herself as an astronaut, preparing to exit the space station to venture into the vastness of space, the gate opening to reveal outer space before going into a brief moment of silence.

**Experience these worlds to the fullest...then experience a thousand more.**

The girls finish their imagination as they all saw the text before the end of the intro, **IMAX Films to the Fullest**, as it cuts to black.

"That. Was. Awesome!", Makoto said, "Never seen that before when seeing Shazam! and Hellboy back home!"

Iori joked to Koito when hearing Makoto, "I also saw The Curse of La Llorona already in IMAX, but never saw this too."

"Yeah, I saw it. Wasn't scared to death, but it only got me once or twice during jumpscares.", says Koito.

Iori said, "I just love horror movies, but I don't like them if it happens in real life, you know? Annabelle, The Nun, now La Llorona..."

"Don't worry. If that happens, I'll protect you.", promised Koito as she held Iori's arm.

Iori blushed, "Uh...thanks...", as she leans on Koito compassionately afterwards, with the latter not minding this since she started having feelings for her.

"I think we all didn't see this IMAX intro before, but it was really good.", Hibiki commented, "The theater too, the auditorium is off the hook! Cup holders, recliners..."

Makoto whispered, "Quiet, guys. The trailers are starting!", as the girls remain silent for the trailers coming up.

Trailers for movies such as Gemini Man, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, Joker, The Lion King, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, and Spider-Man: Far From Home was shown in front of the movie, with the latter half of them shown in IMAX 3D as everyone puts their 3D glasses on.

"This is it...!", Makoto excited with the idols, as the special IMAX countdown (for IMAX filmed movies) started, people more excited as the promo progressed, "Get ready! Endgame!", as the audience cheered.

Once the intro finally said IMAX and it fades to black, the movie starts at last.

During the movie, they had cheered, cried, laughed and amazed by not only the movie's entirely full-screen IMAX ratio and 3D effects, but also the beautiful, happy, action-packed and emotional moments between the remaining Avengers, the visually mindblowing and applause-filled fight sequences, the emotional, epic and memorable moments althroughout the entirety of the three-hour epic, the groundbreaking and heartstopping final battle and climax, and the satisfying and saddening yet dazzling and joyous ending to cap off Marvel Studios' 22-movie-long Infinity Saga. (I can't say much about Endgame because it hasn't come out here yet and the hashtag Don'tSpoilTheEndgame)

Three hours later until 9:00 PM, the movie finished and everyone had finished their dinners (and most of their concessions). Plus, no one had went to the bathroom for the entire three-hour-long runtime for Avengers: Endgame fortunately.

Afterwards when they left the room with collectible IMAX posters of Endgame, Makoto and the others spent about less than a half hour in the downstairs arcade, playing the various arcade games they played there without wasting much of their spare cash for their vacation.

Then at 9:20 PM, the 25 girls finally went on their way back to the resort, arriving there at least 9:45 PM.

They've exited the car, went back up to their floor using the elevator lobby, walked across to their penthouse suite room, and they all went in.

At 9:50 PM, they all washed their hands and were getting ready for bedtime.

Hinata and Mirai, like everyone else, put on their jammies and were preparing to brush their teeth like the rest.

"I GOTTA GO!", Hibiki rushed across the penthouse, going to the other bathroom to use the toilet.

Yayoi embarrassingly said, "Hey! What about me!?", following her friend to the bathroom too.

Makoto and Miki, however, were the first ones to be fully ready at the time, complete in their jammies.

"Today was very long, but excruitatingly exciting for all of us. I'm very glad we've seen the Endgame. It's really the bottle capper for the first three Phases, you know what I mean, Miki?", said Makoto, sighing in delight for this wonderful vacation they're having, "This is the best since the Shiny Festa event at Vacation Island. But we won't be misbehaving; this is _**Paradise**_ Island for all!"

Iori romantically sighed, "Plus, the stars are out. And the weather was fantastic. It was like 22 degrees or less today! Usa-chan loves it too!", holding out her bunny doll.

"Not too hot, not too cold.", passionately said Koito as she walks past them, with her pajamas on and her teeth already brushed, "Tomorrow will be about 23 degrees."

Makoto promises, "We'll go to the beach tomorrow. AND we have an upcoming concert event being prepared for us when we go!"

"It's gonna be a blast!", Ami & Mami satisfied, "As much as we liked Endgame, we can't stop thinking about it!"

Koito called out to them, "Remember, Don'tSpoiltheEndgame!", while Hibiki had finished using the bathroom along with Takane and Haruka.

"Done brushing my teeth, guys. Man, good thing we saved our bladders for when we got here.", Hibiki relieved, "I bet, like Endgame, this couldn't possibly get any better."

The tomboy nods, "Oh, it will.", as she laughed happily.

At 10:30 PM, everyone finished getting ready for bedtime, and in a matter of 30 minutes until 11:00 PM, everyone had went to their beds and sleeping places.

In the first bedroom, Julia, Emily, Ayumu and Karen slept in the first bed and the second bed had Azusa, Konomi, Kotoha, Tamaki and Arisa sleeping. The second had Ami & Mami, Yayoi, Haruka, Chihaya and Yukiho sleeping on the king-size bed. As for the living room, however, had Hinata and Mirai sleeping on the first couch together, and both Elena and Tomoka were sleeping on the other.

And finally, the third bathroom had Makoto, Miki, Hibiki, Takane and Iori sleeping.

But Iori noticed a sound that must be Koito's whispering in the living room, at 11:30 PM. Iori opened her eyes and slowly listened as she heard;

_"Breaking, breaking, breaking...tuning in, tuning in, tuning in..."_

The cute idol then puts her bunny doll on the bed tidily leaning on the pillow, as she got up without waking her friends up and walking out the bedroom.

She noticed Koito in the reflection of the moonlight facing the starry night outside.

"Koito?"

The magenta-haired girl turned to Iori.

"Iori."

The long-haired brunette came over and asked, "What's keeping you up?"

"Nothing. Just looking at the stars.", Koito sighed, expressionless.

Iori looks at the stars with her, enjoying one of these romantic moments with her.

She decided to ask her, "I was thinking, what has you got so...moody...even when we first met at times? Do you feel any excitement or happiness?"

"I think...it's time I tell you my past.", Koito sadly said, "Since I was very young, I had an amazing ability, nameless though. Because of it, people had treated me differently than they used to. I am a phantom hunter, you see and it was given to me by a phantom who was attacking my school..."

Iori curiously said, "What happened after that? What happened to the phantom?", listening while tears started flowing.

"And that day...my school was attacked and my power was awakened...I killed the phantom...the classmates...my teachers...even my parents were so afraid...", Koito saddenly told, tears falling down her cheeks as she progressed, "...I was taken away...I shut myself out...and I never saw my parents again...my parents...", sobbing afterwards.

The idol felt sadness within her heart and soul, feeling bad for Koito.

And for the first time, Iori hold hands with Koito, which stops the latter from sobbing.

Iori said, "I feel awful for you, very very much. All of us had tragic pasts every now and back then. I even feel empathy and sympathy so much that I want to be with you even more. I do have confidence in you that you will see your parents again at some point. I may be from a rich family, but the darkest times of our lives doesn't stop us from what we become now."

"Thanks...", smiled Koito, wiping her tears off as she was comforted by Iori, "...you mean a lot to me."

Iori heard this and said, "Wha-", before interruption.

Koito's lips finally touched Iori's, for the first time too.

Their kiss deepens as Koito slowly puts her arms around Iori's waist, while the latter starts wrapping hers around the tomboy's neck, as Koito was almost 10 centimetres taller than Iori.

They never wanted this moment to end.

Back in the bedroom where Makoto, Miki, Hibiki and Takane were sleeping in, Hibiki woke up drowsily, then looks at the bunny doll Iori left leaning on the pillow and listened to the sound of Iori and Koito's kissing (and the former's potential moaning).

"What in the Endgame...?", dazed Hibiki, as she also experienced a short dream about the movie they saw.

With the door open, she slowly got up to close the door that was left open, but she witnessed the two girls kissing in the moonlight.

Hibiki's heart raced. Her eyes dilated in shock. She lets out a silent gasp before she hid beside the bed out of the girls' sight, and also without waking her friends up.

_"W-was that Iori? And Koito!? They're in love!"_, the long-haired idol thought to herself in her mind, staying silent to keep her blushing and tension down. She was freaking out due to discovering that her friend now has a girlfriend like she, Makoto, Julia, Ayumu and some of their other friends do. And she was at the brink of bursting into gleeful laughter, forcing her to cover her mouth to prevent this.

With the couple in the other room still kissing, their lips part after their long moment of intimacy for the first time, still longing and holding on to each other.

"I love you.", they both confessed to each other, giggling.

Iori dreamt, "I'm too glad we met in the first place. But when we got to know each other, you've changed my life."

"We have the same surname...the same horoscope...the same nationality...the same blood type...", Koito continued, as she holds Iori's hands with growing intimacy by the second.

The cute idol asked, "Blood type? Mine is AB Positive. What's yours?"

"AB. Positive as well.", confirmed Koito, "I know, I am sometimes a mind reader. And most importantly...we have the same destiny. To love each other."

Hibiki, back in the bedroom hiding beside her and her friends' bed, listened to this and blushed more redness in embarrassment and fluff hearing through every word progressively, trying to hold her coming laughter by covering her mouth.

"Aww...", Iori looked into Koito's eyes after their fluff-filled love confession.

Koito reminded, "Didn't you realize it's my birthday...?"

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry, forgive me.", apologized Iori, "I didn't even-"

The phantom hunter girl calmed her down, "It's okay, it's okay. I almost forgot at then. Looks like I'll be turning a year older, huh?"

"Yeah...this whole trip we have together...it is a birthday present for the both of us. Happy birthday, Koito.", passionately said Iori, making Koito smile; "My birthday's early though. Mine is barely a week away. And...is there anything else to spend this last 15 minutes of your birthday...?"

Koito sighs and smiled, "First, here's what I wanted to show you.", holding Iori's hand once again as the two went outside and closed the glass door. Iori watches her as she incanted after a few moments;

**"Breaking, breaking, breaking, breaking into the tune of creation... Tuning in, tuning in, tuning in, tuning in, now I tunnel the flames..."**

Iori then saw Koito open her mouth facing the the mid-air landscape of the island, making a melodious vocalization as a huge blast of offensive flames came out and went into the night sky when Koito finished her incantation.

After a few seconds, the flames exploded in mid-air far away from them, creating a blazing fireworks lightshow that is a sight to see and behold. Even some tourists even saw the fireworks-like sighting far from the beaches or on their strolls.

Sorey and Mikleo (from Tales of Zestiria), two more cameos, saw this and the latter saying, "Wow. What a great show..."

"I know. We had a dinner, and now a show!", Sorey passionately said as he kissed Mikleo.

Back at the hotel, Hibiki watches the fireworks-like display from outside and, with her laughter being imminent, she rushes to the bed, puts aside Iori's Usa-chan doll, grabs the pillow, buries her face, and finally laughs in cutifying fluffiness; this muffled the noise and letting her friends sleep.

Back outside, Iori was amazed by what she saw, the fireworks dissipating from the sky.

"That was all what I wanted you to see.", smiled Koito, "You like it?"

The brunette responded, "I...love it! As much as I have for you! Are you a dragon?"

"A dragon? No. I'm a human phantom hunter, but yes, my ability does have a bit of a dragon's sense of style.", commented Koito, "My two other incantations, like controlling the key or shining the light of fortune allows me to create bindings and protective barriers, respectively. Efficient and effective."

Iori said as they went back inside, "I never knew how much you are extraordinary. I wish I was like you...but now that I met you, I've now have a new purpose besides still being a famous idol."

"I'm also popular at school back home for some reason. Even a girl wanted to go on a date with me. But the important thing is, I chose you more than her. More than anyone else ever in the whole universe.", Koito kindly said, "Before we go to sleep...may I have this dance?", offering Iori her hand to dance with her.

Iori was surprised and then cried once more in happiness, allowing to take Koito's hand for their first dance together, under the moonlight and a thousand stars.

The two pulled close together, and the two sway around slowly as Koito hummed a perfect melody of _'Queen of the Senior Prom'_. Iori became more embracing to Koito while the two danced.

It was a perfect night for both of them. A night to remember.

Hibiki on the other hand, after calming down from her discovery, had already fallen asleep, holding on to the pillow and Usa-chan leaning on the bed's blanket after it was moved around.

As for the other idols, Makoto, Miki, and the rest had a beautiful restful night, ending the first day of their spring break vacation.

And it was starting to get better for the next two days...


End file.
